<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yours, in Forever by thebaekhyunpark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719284">Yours, in Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaekhyunpark/pseuds/thebaekhyunpark'>thebaekhyunpark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempted Sexual Assault, Half Vampire Half Human Sehun, Human Baekhyun, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Violence, Pureblood Vampire Chanyeol, Reincarnation, Sorcerer Jongdae, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Warlock Suho, Warlocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:27:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaekhyunpark/pseuds/thebaekhyunpark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Chanyeol, a pureblood vampire, and his son, Sehun, returns home to Seoul after travelling for awhile. But what they had not expected was to see a man that looked exactly like Chanyeol's human husband and Sehun's carrier father, Baekhyun.</p><p>He looked and sounded like Baekhyun. The problem was, Baekhyun had died centuries ago.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>318</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Papa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, everyone!</p><p>This work is from my original tweetfic here: https://twitter.com/thebaekhyunpark/status/1219989732299395075</p><p>I decided to revamp and edit it a bit and post it here, I will also finish this fic in ao3 instead than I originally planned on Twitter. And I do hope everyone enjoys it as much as I did writing and editing it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER ONE</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dad..." Sehun holds Chanyeol’s arm, squeezing it hard as he stared wide-eyed in shock at the man across the airport, "<em>Isn't that papa</em>?"</p>
<p>Chanyeol’s gaze followed where his son was looking and his heart rose to a frantic beat seeing his lover <em>alive </em>and well.</p>
<p>Chanyeol felt numb with shock. He was looking at the man with his lover's face, his beaming smile and crescent eyes. He wanted to touch him so badly. Chanyeol wanted to run and grab him so he can pull him inside his arms for a tight embrace, to kiss his soft and pink lips that he was sure tasted as sweet as candies.</p>
<p>With his heightened hearing he heard his lover's laughter as the shorter answered a call. It was the same laughter as it was three hundred years ago - like sweet melodies in Chanyeol’s ears. It made his already frantic heart beat even faster.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo, who was his best friend and close confidant, and one of the ancient and most powerful warlocks Chanyeol had ever met, had told Chanyeol on the night Baekhyun had died that his soul will return. Kyungsoo was rarely wrong but Chanyeol had been too broken and devastated to believe in what he thought was only false hopes at the time.</p>
<p>He didn't believe his best friend's words. And look at him now – <em>gaping at his lover's reincarnated form with so much longing it would make the angels cry.</em></p>
<p>Chanyeol felt his son move towards Baekhyun’s direction, a fond look on his face, but Chanyeol immediately gripped his son's arm, forcing him to stop in his tracks. His son stared at him, almost in accusation. "Dad! It’s Papa! Let me go!" Chanyeol merely shook his head at Sehun and tightened his hold around his arm. "No, son."</p>
<p>Sehun stared at his father angrily.</p>
<p>"<em>Dad!!!</em>" he whispered in frustration, "<em>That’s Papa</em>!" Chanyeol used every bit of self-control that he had at that moment, control to keep himself planted in front of his son so that they would remain inconspicuous amongst the humans. He sighed as he stared at Sehun’s frustrated look.</p>
<p>"Son, listen to me." Chanyeol said seriously, Sehun’s eyes widened when he realized he was staring at his father's red eyes. Chanyeol rarely used his powers, but when he did, Sehun would always be reminded of how old and powerful his father actually is. The flash of red irises warned him that the older vampire was serious and so Sehun stopped fidgeting immediately and stood straight as he stared at his father, clearly defeated. "Yes, that's your Papa, son, but Sehunnie, he is your Papa's <em>reincarnation.</em>"</p>
<p>The older emphasizes the last word, voice strained with his own longing. "He may not recognize us at all."</p>
<p>Sehun instantly deflates at the thought, his shoulders sagged in defeat. Chanyeol brought him to his chest and hugged him tightly as the both of them felt like a tornado of emotions were trapped inside their chests.</p>
<p>They felt elated at seeing their loved one, happy seeing him in the present - alive, happy and healthy. But they were crushed at the knowledge that Baekhyun doesn't recognize them. That he doesn't remember their memories together.</p>
<p>It was bliss and devastation rolled together.</p>
<p>Chanyeol massaged Sehun’s shoulders to calm him down as the younger faced him with his head hanged very low, tears threatening their escape from his beautiful eyes. "Three hundred years and it feels like yesterday when we lost him." Sehun voiced his sorrows. "I missed him terribly."</p>
<p>Chanyeol could only nod and embrace his son. He, too, felt the same way. But he knew better. "It will be alright, son." He whispered in the other’s ear, wanting to soothe and comfort.</p>
<p>He knew if they wanted to enter Baekhyun’s new life, they had to do it as naturally and as gradually as possible and as to not force themselves on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol and Sehun entered the airplane for Seoul. Chanyeol had pulled his son as far away as he possibly could from Baekhyun because the younger was so heartbroken he had started to cry silently, causing people to look at them strangely. Chanyeol had to '<em>coax</em>' his son to calm down, red irises flashing once more.</p>
<p>They only went near the boarding gate when everyone was practically in, having them last in line to enter. So it was a complete shock for the father and son to be face to face with the person they least expected to see.</p>
<p>Sitting in between their seats in the plane was Baekhyun himself.</p>
<p>Chanyeol immediately schooled his shocked expression at the exact moment Baekhyun looked up at them and smiled. "Oh? Are you two sitting beside me?" Chanyeol couldn't speak upon hearing the sweet voice of the smaller, but he kept mum and simply nodded. Baekhyun stood to let one of them pass to sit beside the window.</p>
<p>Chanyeol was about to move since it was his seat but Sehun stopped him. "Dad, can I take your seat? It’s been awhile since I’ve seen the clouds." At that, Chanyeol could smile at his son.</p>
<p>It was true, Sehun likes watching the clouds and the stars ever since he was young. He often spent all his stargazing with his Papa during Baekhyun’s past life, after all. "Go ahead, Sehunnie."</p>
<p>Sehun smiled widely, his eyes disappearing as he settled down the seat beside the window. He looked at Baekhyun and Baekhyun immediately smiled at him as he, too, sat down on the middle chair.</p>
<p>Chanyeol placed his bag in the overhead compartment before settling down as well. He heard Baekhyun laughing at whatever Sehun had told him. <em>His son was ever the charmer.</em></p>
<p>"Oh, I’m Park Sehun by the way." Sehun extends his hand towards Baekhyun, smiling widely. "Hello, Sehun." Baekhyun took his hand and grinned as well, smile oh so pretty.</p>
<p>"I’m Byun Baekhyun." He said and Chanyeol completely froze.</p>
<p>Even his name was the same as it was before. What was happening here, really? Chanyeol had no idea what to do for he was still in a state of shock and wariness. Afraid this was all a dream and Baekhyun will disappear once he wakes up. Park Chanyeol is suddenly so terrified.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Full Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER TWO</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol kept silent and chose to listen between his son and Baekhyun’s conversation, instead. Sehun had obviously missed Baekhyun by how he almost slipped, almost calling the small male 'Papa'. <em>Thrice</em>. But luckily, most of their conversations were simple and basic, much to Chanyeol’s relief.</p><p>"So, Sehunnie," And yes, Baekhyun had already adapted to calling his past self's son by his nickname. "You look... I don’t know what? 18? Are you going to school in Seoul?" Baekhyun wondered with an adorably curious expression.</p><p>Sehun, though half mortal, was still an aristocratic vampire. His father was a pureblood after all. And like any other noble vampires, they possessed the power to shift their bodies at certain age they prefer. Chanyeol had always looked like he was in his late twenties ever since he could remember. His son, on the other hand, chooses to remain in his youth.</p><p>He looked like 18 in human years because Sehun had been in this age when his papa had been taken away from him. His body had been frozen ever since, just like half of his heart.</p><p>"Yes, I’m eighteen and no...” Sehun replied, lies easily flowing out of tongue for he had already said it a hundred times over, "I don’t go to school, Dad home schools me."</p><p>With that information Baekhyun’s head immediately whipped towards Chanyeol. His eyes were wide with surprise, and his pinkish mouth was slightly parted.</p><p>Chanyeol was tempted to place his tongue between those lips.</p><p>"Do you two travel a lot for you to homeschool your son?" Baekhyun asked him, his voice was a melodious sound of curiosity and charm, "And to be really honest, you don't look like you're old enough to have an eighteen year old son."</p><p>Was that disappointment Chanyeol heard under beneath his tone? <em>Was that a pout</em>?</p><p>Chanyeol chuckled. "I assure you, I may look young but <em>I am</em> old enough to have had him." Baekhyun seemed to be scrutinizing his answer, skepticism marred his pretty face. He seemed to want to say something more but chose to shrug his shoulders and change the subject.</p><p>"So what work do you do for you to travel a lot or to homeschool your son?"</p><p><em>Because we prefer to keep to ourselves and not mingle with humans</em>. Chanyeol thought but what he said was, "I travel a lot because of my business and prefer to keep my son close ever since we've lost his papa."</p><p>And that was true, for he and Sehun had owned many businesses as time went by. But Baekhyun frowns at that, sadness and sympathy clear in his eyes. It made Chanyeol’s heart hurt seeing such expression on Baekhyun’s face, however he willed himself not to coo at the smaller male and kiss his worries away.</p><p>Baekhyun was about to answer but stopped whatever he was about to say, instead he jumped slightly, surprised at the pressure on his shoulder. Despite the height difference, Sehun had managed to place his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder as he fell asleep. "Oh dear, this baby must be tired."</p><p>Chanyeol apologized immediately and was about to wake Sehun when Baekhyun held a hand to stop him with a smile. "It’s fine. Let him."</p><p>"Are you certain?" Chanyeol asked worriedly, but Baekhyun only laughed lightly. "Yes, it's fine. Don’t worry."</p><p>Chanyeol stared at them as Baekhyun automatically raised his hand to brush Sehun’s fringes away from his forehead and slowly let his fingers trace his nose and touching his ear adoringly. It was the same - <em>the exact same</em> - gesture Baekhyun did before as well.</p><p>Every time Sehun couldn't sleep when he was young, he would rush to his Papa's side and cling to him. Baekhyun would brush his hair and skim his face, always ending it by rubbing his fingers on Sehun’s ear to soothe him.</p><p>And Chanyeol could only look on with a full heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Little One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER THREE</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol still clearly remembers the first time he had seen Baekhyun.</p><p>Baekhyun had only been thirteen, then. He was young, beautiful, innocent and <em>untouched</em>. He was a prize.</p><p>Baekhyun was a prince from a rival kingdom that bordered near Chanyeol’s Kingdom. The human village under Chanyeol’s rule had infiltrated that rival kingdom, killed their monarchy and nobles and took the beautiful prince as an offering to the pureblood vampire lord in hopes of having Chanyeol’s favor and protection.</p><p>The boy had been unharmed but Chanyeol heard from his close friend and general, Yifan, that there had been multiple attempts of raping or molesting the boy, wanting him for their own selfish and lustful desires. But the village head had protected him well for the purpose of offering him to the vampire.</p><p>Too bad they didn’t know Chanyeol was not a fan of such uncivilized violence. He gave nothing to the human village and ended up killing those who had tried to harm Baekhyun.</p><p>When he was presented to Chanyeol wearing his most luxurious robes, Chanyeol saw how enchantingly beautiful he was - <em>ethereal even</em>. His soft brown locks framed a pale face with droopy eyes, pink lips and naturally flushed cheeks. But Baekhyun by then had been heavily traumatized because of the ordeal.</p><p>But what Chanyeol could never forget was the blank, haunted look in the boy’s dark eyes. The lost and dead expression on his pretty face, the feeling of grievance and hurt he exuded. Chanyeol felt his rhetorically dead heart beat in sympathy for the beautiful creature kneeling in front of him then.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun had been prepared by the ladies-in-waiting Chanyeol gave him and brought him to his chambers that night. Chanyeol had entered his room and saw the pliant child sitting in the middle of the large bed, hugging his knees to his chest as he hid his face in his arms.</p><p>Chanyeol gingerly sat beside the boy at that time, wanting to soothe his worries. He had no idea why he had this deep want of protecting the human, wanting him to be at ease in his household, <em>his presence</em>. Chanyeol reached out a hand and stroked the boy’s hair softly. "Hello<em>, little one</em>."</p><p>Baekhyun did not move nor flinch at Chanyeol’s touch, but he did raise his head and looked at the vampire with dead eyes when he called him. "Please, don't be afraid of me<em>, little one</em>." Chanyeol reached out again, but this time to hold the boy’s cheeks, whose face was devoid of any emotion.</p><p>"No harm shall come to you here." Chanyeol smiled kindly, <em>sincerely</em>, as he stared straight into the boy’s droopy eyes. And for the first time, Baekhyun had cracked. His emotionless face slowly changed - he slowly scrunched his nose in such a cute manner as he cried, tears spilling from his weary eyes.</p><p>Chanyeol took him and placed him on his lap, hugging the boy close to his chest as he rocked him slowly in a soothing manner. The vampire traced calming circles on his back as he hummed an ancient lullaby, lulling the small male to sleep on his lap.</p><p>Their first night together was spent with Baekhyun tugging Chanyeol’s robes, clinging to vampire and hiding his face in his chest. Chanyeol had wrapped his arms around the fragile body out of instinct, whispering words of comfort. They clung unto each other that night and many nights after.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chanyeollie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER FOUR</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun would always follow Chanyeol around every time he saw the pureblood vampire. Keeping close, holding unto his robes and hiding behind the vampire like a cute shadow. It took a lot of coaxing and convincing on the vampire's part to have Baekhyun trust the people around them, inside his own home.</p><p>Chanyeol had ordered to resume Baekhyun’s education by the time the boy was comfortable inside the castle and amongst the people who lived under Chanyeol’s reign. Chanyeol’s guards and advisers had liked Baekhyun, doted on him even, for Baekhyun was sweet and polite, always giving a shy but warm smile.</p><p>Even Kyungsoo, the introverted and silent warlock, had taken a liking to the boy. He even volunteered to be Baekhyun’s tutor at times. But it was Miyoung and Heechul, the other two purebloods that lived under the Park Estate, were easily bewitched by the human prince’s charms and innocence.</p><p>Miyoung would often visit Baekhyun and give him treats and clothing and accessories. Heechul would spoil him with toys and taught him how to use a bow and arrow. For Heechul, Baekhyun was a little brother he never got to have and so he adored him immensely, it was Miyoung who constantly annoyed Chanyeol of her pestering of wanting to raise Baekhyun herself.</p><p>His pureblood cousin had asked Chanyeol on multiple occasions after meeting the mortal to turn Baekhyun and adopt him legally. <em>Of course</em> Chanyeol ignored her request. Baekhyun was under his protection, he was his ward.</p><p>
  <em>Baekhyun was his and his only.</em>
</p><p>"Why do you insist on keeping him?" Miyoung had asked him during Baekhyun’s 18th name day. Chanyeol had prepared a grand celebration for the mortal that had the entire castle feasted and drank till morn in celebration for Baekhyun. Chanyeol had ignored her then like he always did.</p><p>"Why? What is it that you intend?" But of course his relative was never one to back down so easily despite Chanyeol being older and more powerful than her. She didn’t really give a damn and Chanyeol always adored that about his younger cousin for it was rare for people to treat him like an equal, even amongst his own bloodline. Even though she was quite annoying and demanding ever since she was young, but Chanyeol cared about his cousin a lot, albeit her insistent nature.</p><p>"Yes, Chanyeol, for I, <em>too</em>, am curious." Heechul added as he sat beside him, the three looked on as Baekhyun happily played and dance with other vampires and humans in their court. The humans were already fond of the young prince while the vampires looked at Baekhyun with respect for Chanyeol was their head of the family, an <em>ancient pureblood</em>.</p><p>To disrespect Baekhyun, who Chanyeol had claimed as <em>his</em>, would be to disrespect the lord of the castle, and they feared Chanyeol too much. Besides, it was easy to care for the human for he was an angel.</p><p>"Do you intend to turn him?" Heechul asked, sipping the blood in his wine glass.</p><p>"I have yet to ask him, but since he is an adult now..." Chanyeol trailed off, his thoughts going on a different direction, his cheeks suddenly flaming. Miyoung noticed and chuckled at his expense immediately.</p><p>"<em>Ah</em>! Now I understand!" Miyoung laughed heartily, clapping her hands in delight, while Heechul only stared at her in question. "Well, cousin! I never thought I’d see the day!" she laughed again making Chanyeol scowl and blush red. Heechul, still confused, wondered out loud, "What is it?"</p><p>"Chanyeol plans on making Baekhyun his mate." a deep voice suddenly spoke, a figure of a man <em>literally </em>coming out of the shadows walked towards their way in an unhurried pace.</p><p>"Kyungsoo," both Heechul and Miyoung bowed in greeting at the ancient warlock. "Hello, everyone." Kyungsoo smiled as he sat down on Chanyeol’s other side, just across Miyoung.</p><p>Kyungsoo took a swig of champagne in his hand and looked at his best friend with a mischievous glint in his huge, round eyes. "But the question is... does Baekhyun want the same?" Chanyeol huffed at his fears being voiced but said nothing, opting to just scowl even more.</p><p>It made everyone laugh at Chanyeol because it was such a rare sight indeed to see the pureblood in an anxious state, so it was natural they enjoyed teasing him. But their laughter and teasing died down the moment Baekhyun bounded towards their table, bowing in respect to everyone before pulling Chanyeol to stand up. "Come <em>Chanyeollie,</em> let us dance!" Baekhyun smiled at him widely, "Dance with me <em>Chanyeollie</em>!"</p><p><em>How could I ever say no to you?</em> Chanyeol thought as he let himself be pulled towards the dance floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER FIVE</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol and Baekhyun were waiting for their bags now. Sehun went ahead, looking for food as he complained how hungry he was, his stomach had been grumbling he claimed. And Chanyeol believed, that in all of his son's three hundred years of living, he was still definitely a <em>baby</em>.</p><p>"Dad, I’ll wait for you two outside the gates!" Sehun said as he ran towards the exit. Baekhyun chuckled fondly at Sehun’s retreating figure. "Your son is very adorable." he told Chanyeol, eyes smiling into crescents. Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun, a smile on his lips, as well.</p><p>"Adorable just like his Papa." Chanyeol couldn't stop himself from saying without much thought. Baekhyun studied him at that moment, staring into his brown eyes, thoughtfully. Chanyeol could see he was weighing his thoughts, deliberating his words.</p><p>"You must really love your husband." Baekhyun stated, not asked.</p><p>Chanyeol nodded, staring at Baekhyun’s face with mixture of longing and sadness. Baekhyun saw it and immediately felt guilty. "I’m sorry! It wasn't my intention to-"</p><p>"No, no." Chanyeol cut him off gently, a soft smile playing on his plump lips, "It is fine, Baekhyun."</p><p>The human felt his face reddened at his name rolling from the taller’s tongue, voice deep and warm to his ears. For some reason Baekhyun loved his name coming out from Chanyeol’s plump lips. He didn't realize he was staring longer than necessary at the taller male until the latter spoke, making his heart pinch inside. "But yes, I love my husband dearly. It has always been him for me, always will have his special place in my heart."</p><p>Did Baekhyun feel disappointment? <em>Nonsense.</em> Why would he? The man was practically a stranger – albeit a nice and <em>very </em>handsome stranger. He mentally shook himself and pointed as he saw his bag, "Oh! There’s my luggage!" Baekhyun was about to get it when Chanyeol, with his easy strides and long limbs, got his luggage before he could even move an inch.</p><p>"Here you go, Baekhyun." Chanyeol handed his things to him with a toothy smile, his dimple on full display. And <em>gosh</em>, Baekhyun just found it so adorable. The smaller bowed in thank you, cheeks heating for reasons unknown to him.</p><p>And when their fingers grazed each other when he took his luggage from the taller, Baekhyun gasped, his heart felt like a roller coaster on loose. It kept beating abnormally fast. questioning himself about his sudden increased heart rate in silence, Baekhyun wordlessly followed Chanyeol as he lead them both towards the exit gate, probably where Sehun was waiting for them outside.</p><p>All the while, Chanyeol could hear Baekhyun’s heart beat going fast every time their skin would touch. And Chanyeol would be lying if it didn't make him feel all giddy inside. He was using a lot of self-control to keep himself from smiling like an idiot as he and Baekhyun walked together, side by side.</p><p>Chanyeol saw Sehun outside, a huge burger in hand as he munched and munched. Being born from a human carrier, his son was able to eat and digest human food unlike the rest of the vampires that had no human ancestry in their blood. Chanyeol was about to call him when he felt Baekhyun suddenly stiffen behind him. Concerned about him straightaway, Chanyeol lightly placed his hand on the smaller's shoulder in concern, but the vampire was surprise to see Baekhyun looking so annoyed.</p><p>He was staring at something, towards Chanyeol’s back faced. The pureblood followed his gaze and saw a man running towards their direction, air up high in an excited wave. He kept calling Baekhyun’s name and Chanyeol was about to ask when Baekhyun spoke.</p><p>"It’s my boyfriend."</p><p>And Chanyeol’s blood ran cold.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Jihoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER SIX</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Boyfriend</em>?" Chanyeol asked with wide, disbelieving eyes, his hands into balled into fists. The word boyfriend - <em>Baekhyun’s </em>boyfriend - belonged solely to him. Or it should be. Chanyeol reigned in his anger and jealousy. He knew he really had no right to feel this way because technically, Baekhyun doesn’t even know him. The Baekhyun in front of him now had only met him, and beheading his so-called boyfriend did not seem a great way to start a friendship with the human.</p>
<p>Baekhyun sighed, looking uncomfortable, and he started to back away, ever so slightly, as the man was slowly nearing them. "Well... he calls himself my boyfriend." Baekhyun huffed an annoyed sound, "I would prefer calling him '<em>nuisance'</em>."</p>
<p>At the words, the gears inside the vampire's brain turned quickly, and he smiled a wicked smile, eyes slowly turning red as he looked over to the human that’s obviously making Baekhyun uncomfortable. His back was to Baekhyun, so the smaller could not see his face, but his son, who had thrown the remains of his food at the nearest trash can, <em>did</em>. Sehun raised a brow at his father’s expression before turning towards the man's direction. He had heard what Baekhyun had said with his perfect vampiric hearing.</p>
<p>"Do you wish to get rid of this nuisance?" something in Chanyeol’s voice and sudden dark aura made the hairs on Baekhyun’s nape stood so still as shivers ran down his spine, and he wasn’t even able to see his face. "Get rid...?" He asked and just then, Chanyeol turned to face him with a smooth, calming smile. "Get him to stop bothering you, I mean."</p>
<p>Baekhyun let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. The jet lag was making his head fuzzy and making him see things - like the dark aura around the tall male currently in front of him. But Baekhyun shook his head. Chanyeol seemed so sweet and caring. <em>He wouldn't hurt a fly</em>.</p>
<p>"I’ve tried talking to him and so did my friends," Baekhyun sighed again as the man fell in line to enter the airport’s waiting area, "I even considered a restraining order but... he's a workmate and I don't want to make things awkward."</p>
<p><em>Still so kind-hearted</em>, Chanyeol mused, staring at pink lips that were pursed in exasperation.</p>
<p>"We’ll just talk to..." Chanyeol scratched his ear, making Baekhyun unconsciously smile.</p>
<p>"Jihoon" Baekhyun supplied.</p>
<p>"Ah<em>, Jihoon</em>, I see...” Chanyeol said but his gaze was on his son. "Sehun will have a talk with him, don't worry."</p>
<p>“Huh?” Baekhyun wondered, “But how would he know…?”</p>
<p>“Texted him,” Chanyeol said curtly, but the smaller was sure Chanyeol wasn’t even holding his phone. But then again, he just chose to blame it on his jetlag.</p>
<p>Sehun, with his towering height and good looks, was starting to attract some of the human’s eyes on him as he started walking towards Jihoon with a languid but predatory grace in his steps, causing people to ogle at his beauty.</p>
<p><em>So much for being inconspicuous, </em>Chanyeol thought as he saw his son approach the man who had been bothering Baekhyun.</p>
<p>Chanyeol could hear Sehun’s voice change as he spoke to Jihoon. He was <em>charming</em> the mortal per se. As an aristocratic vampire, he has vampire abilities to bend the mortals' emotions, thinking and actions to his whims, something he had inherited from his pureblood vampire father. And Sehun was currently telling Jihoon to stay away from his Papa.</p>
<p>"<em>You will stay away from Byun Baekhyun</em>," Sehun whispered almost seductively, but there was an underlying hiss to his voice. The man was powerless to the allure and charm of the young vampire, "<em>You will treat him like any other platonic friend, you have no feelings for him and you will not look in his direction starting this very moment</em>."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>To Baekhyun’s absolute surprise, Jihoon waved at him with a huge smile but his eyes looked glazed for some reason before walking out of the airport as if he hadn't bothered Baekhyun <em>in months</em> prior. Baekhyun frowned. <em>What did Sehun say or do, exactly?</em> He wondered to himself silently.</p>
<p>Not that he was complaining, of course. Jihoon had been bothering him every time he was in Seoul and kept messaging and calling him nonstop if ever Baekhyun had a signal somewhere outside of his country. But being such a sweet and kind-hearted soul that he is, Baekhyun had been nice in rejecting him, despite having done it numerous times already.</p>
<p>But Jihoon was stubborn and egoistic. He claimed Baekhyun was his boyfriend without the latter's idea. His friends had only informed him of Jihoon's latest stunt when he had arrived at the airport, just before he met and befriended Chanyeol and his sweet son, Sehun.</p>
<p>Baekhyun didn't know why he felt so drawn and at ease with the two, like he had known them all his life. There was a familiarity to them that Baekhyun felt akin to home. Baekhyun smiled at himself regarding his musings. He needed to thank those two for relieving him of Jihoon.</p>
<p>"Hey," Baekhyun called the two tall men, "My friend is picking me up. Would you two like us to drop you off?" Chanyeol and Sehun looked at each other, obviously surprised. "It’s the least I could do for your help about Jihoon."</p>
<p><em>And maybe spend some time and get to know you better</em>. The human didn’t add. Baekhyun smiled sweetly at the father and son duo, but didn't voice out his last thought because he was clearly embarrassed to even just have thought something like that. Chanyeol returned his smile gently and shook his head, "It is alright, we'll take a cab."</p>
<p>Baekhyun pouted, "Are you sure?" And Chanyeol wanted to laugh and coo at the adorable pouty man.</p>
<p>"But I wanted to-"</p>
<p>"Return the favor?" Sehun casually cuts him off, inserting himself as he leaned on Chanyeol’s shoulder, a mischievous smirk on his lips, "How about a dinner with my dad, then?"</p>
<p>Baekhyun blushed immediately making the two men chuckle. "That’s a great idea, son." Chanyeol smiled, obviously pleased. He turned towards Baekhyun, a charming smile plastered on his handsome face.</p>
<p>"How about it, Baek?” the taller almost cooed, dimples on full display and <em>Baekhyun was so weak for that dimple already,</em> “Would you like to join me for dinner?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Certain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER SEVEN</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After calming himself down for blushing profusely, he accepted Chanyeol’s invitation for dinner, the latter saying he'll just text him the date and place after exchanging numbers. The father and son said their good-byes to Baekhyun as they climbed inside a taxi. But not before giving Baekhyun a surprise hug from Sehun.</p><p>The teenager seemed excited and happy with the idea of seeing Baekhyun again, and for some unknown reason, Baekhyun felt the same. He truly and genuinely enjoyed the company the two provided him. It was something Baekhyun hadn't felt in ages. But there was also something else that was entirely bugging him the entire time, so when the taxi the two had ridden became smaller and smaller in the distance, until it was gone from his sight, the smile on Baekhyun’s face dropped immediately.</p><p>It was replaced with a grim line as he waited for his friend. He checked his silver Rolex to know what it was when a black car casually stopped in front of him. Baekhyun moved to the back and placed his luggage inside the trunk that was already waiting open for him before climbing inside the passenger seat.</p><p>As he clicked his seatbelt in place, his best friend greet him with a kittenish smile. "Welcome back, Hyunnie."</p><p>Jongdae smiled at him, his eyes still held those mischievous gleams in them, making Baekhyun smile in return. "Glad to be back, Dae-Dae." Baekhyun replied happily.</p><p>Jongdae easily maneuvered out of the airport, a comfortable silence enveloping the two as Jongdae hummed an old song while Baekhyun was staring outside his window, looking at the buzzing of people going here and there, at the traffic lights and busy cars. Baekhyun tilts his head in thought.</p><p>"You’re awfully quiet, Hyunnie." Jongdae whispered, stopping at a red light. He gave a side eye to his best friend with a knowing look, “Something you want to share?"</p><p>Baekhyun hums for a while before answering. "I met some very interesting people today, Dae-Dae." Baekhyun then started to share about Chanyeol and his son.</p><p>"And Jihoon just waved and went on his merry way like he hasn't branded himself a stalker?" Jongdae sarcastically said after sharing the... it wasn't exactly an incident whatever Sehun did to Jihoon. Baekhyun wasn't exactly sure what had happened in the first place at all.</p><p>"But there's something else, Dae." Baekhyun said after a while, a frown on his thin, red lips, "Jihoon’s eyes looked glazed. I’m not sure if I was seeing things right because of the jet lag but I would be lying if I said I didn't feel unsettled when I saw his eyes."</p><p>Jongdae didn't speak, he merely hummed. And so Baekhyun continued with his story, "It was weird how he easily agreed to whatever Sehun had whispered to him." Baekhyun slumped himself on the chair before laughing humorlessly, "But I can’t say I’m complaining about it though."</p><p>Jongdae didn't laugh along with his friend, merely giving a smile. "At least Jihoon is out of your hair."</p><p>Baekhyun nodded, his mood shifting immediately, turning somber. Jongdae sensing the sudden mood drop, he looked over at his friend after parking his car in front of their shared house, given to them by their guardian.</p><p>"What is it, Baekhyun?" Jongdae said, his voice had a hint of worry. Baekhyun frowned, his face scrunched up in deep thought, his eyes closed. He was obviously bothered. When Baekhyun didn't reply after a few moments, Jongdae shook his shoulder lightly, pulling him out of his thoughts.</p><p>"The man I met, Dae..." Baekhyun started, unsure. "I think it's him..."</p><p>"Him?" Jongdae asked, obviously confused. Baekhyun turned his body towards him, giving him a look. Jongdae only stared back, clearly not following.</p><p>But when gave him a knowing glance, the realization dawned on the other and he let out a disbelieving gasp. "Baekhyun... do you mean...?"</p><p>Baekhyun nodded curtly.</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"<em>I am certain</em>."</p><p>The two stayed inside the car, engulfed in the quiet revelation and foreboding feeling inside their guts. The heavy silence was suddenly broken by Jongdae. "What’s his name, Baekhyun?"</p><p>The younger of the two sounded like he was looking for a confirmation. Confirmation for what, Baekhyun wasn't sure. Like so many things in his life, already.</p><p>"<em>Park Chanyeol</em>." Baekhyun said with all seriousness, and he heard Jongdae inhale a hard breath, but Baekhyun didn’t bother, he could only stare at his phone that just received a message from the said man. "<em>The man I keep seeing in my dreams since I could remember is Park Chanyeol.</em>"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER EIGHT</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was almost midnight and almost every soul was fast asleep. Except for Kim Jongdae, that is. The dark haired male hovered over his best friend's sleeping form, a frown of concern marring his usually bright features as he carefully moves his fringes away from his eyes.</p><p>Baekhyun had just fallen asleep and it was one of those nights where his dreams would claw at his subconsciousness, only to haunt him again when he thinks he’s safe to sleep. Startling him awake in cold sweat and tear stained cheeks. Jongdae would always be there to hush him, singing old songs to lull Baekhyun back to bed, comforting his small friend with a hug.</p><p>But tonight wasn't entirely like one of those nights, either. Because tonight, as Baekhyun moved restlessly in his dreams, he kept uttering a name, the man he kept seeing in his recurring dream, finally having a face. And as Baekhyun tossed and turned, he kept calling out a name, like a love crazed chant from his lips.</p><p>
  <em>Chanyeol</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chanyeol</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chanyeol</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chanyeol</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chanyeol</em>
</p><p>It took a while to calm Baekhyun down, but once he had quieted enough, sleep soon took over his form immediately. Jongdae took a last glance at Baekhyun before silently closing the door behind him, leaving his best friend in his room to finally rest.</p><p>Jongdae slowly went down the stairs towards the kitchen to grab some water, as he did so he pressed the number one on his phone’s speed dial. Drinking his glass of water with his phone stuck on his ear as he waited for his call to be either dropped or answered.</p><p>On the fifth ring, Jongdae was about to end the call and might try calling again when he wakes up tomorrow, when the call was abruptly answered.</p><p>"<em>Chen,</em>" Came the voice of their guardian as a greeting, "Is there something the matter?"</p><p>Jongdae bit his lower lip in worry before answering. "It’s about Baekhyun."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"What happened?" Jongdae can hear the older’s worried tone.</p><p>"He saw him." another bout of quiet. "Him, <em>him</em>?"</p><p>Jongdae nodded as if the person on the line can see him. And maybe he can, Jongdae thought.</p><p>"Yes, <em>him</em>." the person hummed for a while before speaking with finality in his voice. "When?"</p><p>"This morning, they had the same flight."</p><p>"And how is Baekhyun?" Jongdae can hear movements on the other line.</p><p>"He fine, had a nightmare some moments ago but he's fine."</p><p>"I did not expect them to meet this soon, hmmm." Jongdae can almost see the other man scrunching his face, deep in thought.</p><p>"Nor did I, I was <em>extremely </em>surprised when Baekhyun told me about it."</p><p>The line was so silent for a while Jongdae had to check if the call was dropped. He was about to say a hello when the voice started to speak again. "Watch over Baekhyun for now and if they meet again, tell me. If they go out, ask Baekhyun every detail and tell me."</p><p>Silence, and then</p><p>"I will decide what to do from hereafter." Jongdae hummed an okay, but it sounded more like a tired grunt.</p><p>"Alright, now you must rest as well, Jongdae.” The voice was softer now, more parental, “It’s midnight, good night."</p><p>And with that the call was dropped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Feeling of Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER NINE</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Byun Baekhyun’s life was told to him when he had been young, and it went on like this:</p><p>Baekhyun was an orphan, left in front of the main door on the steps of the orphanage one cold, stormy night. He was a newborn, but unlike most children, who would cry and move restlessly because of the never ending rain, Baekhyun was still, not a sound was heard from him.</p><p>Still and very, <em>very </em>quiet.</p><p>Oh so quiet that the people who ran the orphanage had found him the morning after, surprisingly alive and warm despite being left alone in the cold, harsh weather.</p><p><em>It was a miracle</em>, Baekhyun had been told, but what did a toddler knew of miracles, really?</p><p>Baekhyun grew up loved and adored in the orphanage and he saw and treated the people there as his friends and family. There he had met Jongdae. There he found a place he would call home.</p><p>The owner of the orphanage, the man they called their <em>guardian</em>, had offered to pay for Baekhyun’s schooling ever since he was a child like he had done for many others before, but he had opted to say Baekhyun was close to his heart and that’s why he was very fond of the orphan. And Baekhyun couldn't deny he felt a certain fondness for his father figure, as well, even though he was elusive and mostly kept to himself half the time he came to the orphanage. And that’s why Baekhyun decided to be a doctor, always offering free check-ups in the orphanage, helping whenever he was free from work or had extra time on his hands, wanting to return the help he had received.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun had been thirteen when the dreams came to him.</p><p>They were blurry and confusing most of the time, Baekhyun not really understanding most of it yet he'd always wake up scared and shaking to the bone. Face wet with sweat and tears. But not all dreams had been terrible, there were dreams that made him feel happy when he wakes up.</p><p>So happy that he would beat himself up, wanting to remember the dream more vividly, wanting grasp it in his hand only for it to vanish immediately after with nothing to remember or to hold on to.</p><p>His favorite would be when he dreams of a man with dark locks and soft, large hands.</p><p>Though the man's face had always been blurry, Baekhyun felt an attachment to this person ever since he first dreamt of him, his feelings and attachment was so strong Baekhyun cried the first time he saw him, his chest heaving in pain and he didn’t understand why.</p><p>So imagine his surprise when he saw Park Chanyeol at the airport a few days ago.</p><p>All his dreams about the mystery man suddenly came crashing down on him, like a record being replayed on speed before his eyes, except this time the man had a face.</p><p>
  <em>Chanyeol’s voice</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chanyeol’s hands</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chanyeol’s face</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Chanyeol</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>It took him a good hour to keep his mind and heart from running wild and erratic. Thankfully he had calmed enough and was able to pull unfazed act and when he saw Chanyeol and his son approaching his seat, he was calm enough to not have bolted from his seat to run away right then and there.</p><p>(And that was a stupid thought since he had been on a plane.)</p><p>But to his immense surprise, talking to Chanyeol and Sehun was easier than he had initially thought. Everything came so naturally when he was with those two men, towering him at both his sides.</p><p>His heart had that strong sense of feeling akin to home, but this time it was not a place but two pairs of eyes that made his heart feel the warmth of a thousand suns.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Missed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this world, the vampire community is overseen by the Council of Elders, like a government system if you will. They make rules as to protect their fellow vampires and to avoid wars and conflicts amongst their kind. But when it comes to ranking in power, Ancient Purebloods are the strongest being the purest and oldest of their kind, seen as Royalty by other vampires.</p><p>Legend:</p><p>Pureblood Vampires - The rarest and most powerful kinds of vampires and are considered as Royals in the vampire community, they're the only ones who can turn a human into a vampire. Their blood is said to hold healing properties, rumors say that drinking a Pureblood's blood will make you stronger and more powerful.</p><p>Aristocratic Vampires - Vampires from a pureblood parent that mated with either a human or a regular vampire, have powers and are stronger than ordinary vampires. They are considered Nobles and are second to power after the Purebloods. Their blood have healing properties.</p><p>Vampires - Regular Vampires, they rarely have gifts and powers since their ancestry from the Purebloods are diluted. Their blood have no healing properties.</p><p>L-Class Vampires - Meaning "Lower" Class, they are humans that were turned by a Pureblood. In some rare cases, Aristocratic Vampires or even Regular Vampires are able to also turn humans by biting them and making them drink a Pureblood's blood to complete the Change.</p><p>Council of Elders - Officials of the vampire community, made up of Heads from Noble Families, usually made up of old Aristocratic Vampires. They make arrangements for Purebloods to marry each other, claiming that the Purebloods must maintain the purity of their blood for the sake of their kind.</p><p>Warlocks - People naturally born with power and magic in their blood, they tend to keep to themselves and are immortal. Warlocks can control elements but can only master one element.</p><p>Sorcerers - Humans that can control magic to an extent, said to be descendants of a Warlock who fell in love with a human from before. They are usually trained by warlocks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER TEN</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol lay on his bed as memories slowly creeped and integrate themselves into his dreams.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol had been returning home from a meeting with the elder vampires that ended up with him getting angry and annoyed. It had been over a year since Baekhyun had arrived into his life and since his priorities had changed, his feelings had <em>changed</em>.</p><p>Chanyeol had left the mortal under Miyoung's care while he had been gone for three days and Chanyeol had dearly missed his home and the people inside his castle. But he most especially missed Baekhyun’s presence, Baekhyun’s shy smile and his pink tainted cheeks. Chanyeol had missed his scent.</p><p><em>My goodness, his scent</em>, Chanyeol thought, mouth almost watering at the memory of the human’s sweet scent of vanilla and lavenders. Baekhyun had a specific scent so delicious and overwhelming to his vampire senses, Chanyeol was both surprised and impressed with himself that he hadn't gotten mad yet. <em>Thank god for his years of trained self-control.</em></p><p>But there was something about the human that had tugged at Chanyeol’s heart. The moment he allowed Baekhyun inside his embrace that first night he had arrived, comforting to otherwise terrified little human until he fell asleep in his arms, Chanyeol could never find it in himself to hurt him. He had grown eternally fond of Baekhyun, so fond that the thought of Chanyeol even harming him was ridiculous.</p><p>Chanyeol carefully walked towards the large, wooden double doors of his home when small but soft body launched and suddenly crashed itself on him in an instant, the vampire was clearly caught in surprise that he almost toppled over if it were not for his fast reflexes.</p><p>“<em>Why are you so late!?</em>”Chanyeol stood there, stupefied as his waist was being squeezed to death by a small, crying Baekhyun. He let his tears ran so much, Chanyeol’s shirt was drenched in minutes as Baekhyun pushed himself on Chanyeol’s chest as he sobbed.</p><p>“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol heard Yifan scold the human gently, as he and Miyoung came running, obviously running after the small prince in Chanyeol’s arms, “Please, be careful and watch your tone when talking to –”</p><p>But the pureblood merely raised a hand, signaling his friend that it was fine. This was Baekhyun, after all.</p><p>Chanyeol gently plucked himself out of the human's grasp and knelt in front of a still crying Baekhyun whose face had a mix of snot and tears, scrunching his nose as his tears fell on his cheeks, and yet Chanyeol found it endearing</p><p><em>Of course he did, </em>Chanyeol thought to himself, <em>Baekhyun had him wrapped around his dainty fingers, after all.</em></p><p>He wiped Baekhyun’s face with his sleeves before cupping his cheeks. Chanyeol noticed a sudden quiet around him as he saw Miyoung walking away and shooing the rest of the servants as she went, wanting to give the two some privacy. Chanyeol was thankful for that.</p><p>"Why are you crying, Baekhyun?"</p><p>A sniff. Another sob. Chanyeol wanted to coo at how adorable the human was.</p><p>"Baekhyun?"</p><p>
  <em>Sniff</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sniff</em>
</p><p>Chanyeol sighed. It seems he won't be getting answers from an emotional Baekhyun. Unsure of what to do, an idea came suddenly to the ancient vampire. He scooped Baekhyun easily, eliciting a surprise yelp from the smaller, and carried him bridal style towards his chambers.</p><p>When they were inside his room, he didn't let go of Baekhyun, instead he sat on his bed as he cradled the boy on his lap, giving him gentle touches and humming to him to make him stop crying. It worked as Chanyeol felt Baekhyun snuggle into his chest with contented sigh and a gentle smile, his body relaxing as he held the vampires dress shirt.</p><p>"Now tell me, what's the matter, <em>little one</em>?" Chanyeol asked slowly, gently. A few sniffles after Baekhyun answered shyly, "I-I just… I really ju-just m-missed you so much. <em>So much, Chanyeollie.</em>"</p><p>To say Chanyeol was taken aback would be an understatement. Baekhyun was not one to easily show or voice out his thoughts. Especially his feelings. "Is that why you've been crying?"</p><p>Baekhyun nodded slowly.</p><p>"Missed me that much, eh?" Chanyeol teased making Baekhyun blush furiously, brows pulling in an angry curve. "Stop! Don’t tease me!"</p><p>Chanyeol let out a boisterous laugh, making them both smile afterwards while Baekhyun snuggled closer to him, latching at his body warmth.</p><p>"How was your meeting?" Baekhyun asked after a moment of comfortable silence, and suddenly Chanyeol’s expression turned grim, something Baekhyun noticed immediately and pouted in concern. He didn't like it when his favorite person was sad, "I’m sorry for asking."</p><p>Chanyeol shook his head and sighed, kissing the human’s temple softly as he inhaled the sweet, calming scent.</p><p>"Don’t be sorry, it's not your fault." Chanyeol said as his patted the smaller's head affectionately.</p><p>"Then why do you look so sad?" The human wondered innocently.</p><p>"I’m annoyed, Baekhyun. I’m not sad." Chanyeol explained, “I will never be sad when I have you in my arms, little one.”</p><p>"Why are you sad, Yeollie?" Baekhyun asked, face blushing as he looked up to the vampire with such fondness and innocence in his eyes, Chanyeol wanted to leave kisses on his skin. And somehow Chanyeol found himself telling the little one about the meeting that had occurred and his reason why he was so bloody mad at the elders.</p><p>"They want you to marry someone?" Chanyeol nodded stiffly, agitated. He expected another round of questions but when silence met his ears he turned to see Baekhyun deep in thought with frown on his pouty lips. He looked so serious and the vampire was not used to seeing Baekhyun like this, he much preferred his sunshine smiles and happy face. Chanyeol nudged him gently. "What’s wrong, my little human?"</p><p>"Are you to be married soon then?"</p><p>Baekhyun had sounded sad and devastated as he asked the question. His eyes screamed his fear and sorrow at the idea of Chanyeol leaving him, the idea of Chanyeol being with someone else.</p><p>"No." Chanyeol answered, "I am more powerful and stronger than the council of elders, little one. They cannot force me to do something I never plan on doing."</p><p>Baekhyun cocked his head to the side, smiling prettily. “Really?”</p><p>"Chanyeol is strong, Baekhyun." Chanyeol said to the obviously rattled fourteen year old.</p><p>"So Chanyeollie won't get married? Chanyeollie won't leave and abandon Baekhyun?" the human inquired with innocent, sincere eyes. Chanyeol’s heart constricted at the sound of Baekhyun’s voice. He sounded so hopeful, yet there was a tone beneath that said he was very much afraid and lost.</p><p>"No, Chanyeol won't marry anyone." The vampire promised, hugging the smaller closer to his chest, “I won’t leave my Baekhyunnie all alone, I promise.”</p><p>But after a moment of silence, Chanyeol’s heart soared at Baekhyun’s sleepy and slurred words.</p><p>
  <em>Then can Chanyeollie marry Baekhyunnie when he grows up?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Date Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER ELEVEN</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol stood in front of his full length mirror, contemplating which of the two shirts on each hand he should be wearing for his date tonight.</p><p><em>Date</em>. He's actually going out on a date, an actual real date. After all these centuries, and not just any date, no, it’s a date with <em>Baekhyun</em>, his lover, best friend and husband.</p><p>To say Chanyeol is giddy and excited is an understatement. He can't wait to spend time and get to know Baekhyun again and how he had grown and achieved everything he has now on his own. When Baekhyun had told him he was now a doctor working for a NGO company and would sometimes volunteer in orphanages, Chanyeol couldn't be prouder. Baekhyun always had a healing touch on his delicate, dainty fingers - helping and caring for people came so naturally for him so it was no surprise for the pureblood that Baekhyun ended up in his profession now.</p><p>"Dad, you've been standing there half naked for half an hour, already." Sehun said as he enters the room and casually flops on the bed, "Just pick one already, you’ll look good with either of that anyways. You have flowers to buy and aren't you supposed to pick up Papa as well?"</p><p>Chanyeol huffed. "I want to make an impression, son."</p><p>Sehun rolled his eyes. "You <em>did</em>, Dad." he got up from the bed and stood behind his father, almost reaching the older in height. "I could tell Papa was already so fond of you." that made Chanyeol smile, showing his dimple.</p><p>After a moment he decided to go with the plain white shirt under his dark blue suit coat. <em>Simple yet suave</em>, He thinks to himself as Sehun patted his back. Chanyeol took his car keys before checking any messages from Baekhyun, there had only bee one saying he was ready for Chanyeol to pick him up.</p><p><em>This is it</em>, the pureblood thought, half in nervous anticipation and half excited giddiness. He couldn't control the shit-eating grin that started to spread on his face. "Ready, Dad?" Sehun asked as they both went out the door and unto the porch. Chanyeol nodded, almost too eager.</p><p>Sehun chuckled and hugged him. "He's already fond of you," Sehun whispered before pulling out of the hug, "Just remember that Papa naturally loves me more." Sehun said mischievously with a wink, causing his father to laugh and leave his nervousness right there on the porch.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun was fidgeting nonstop and it was getting on Jongdae’s nerves.</p><p>"Will you <em>please</em> calm down?" Jongdae huffed as he fixed Baekhyun’s hair. Baekhyun bit his lower lip, a nervous habit of his. "Sue me, I’m nervous, okay?!" Baekhyun whined.</p><p>"You've dated a lot of guys and girls before." Jongdae points out, he was done with Baekhyun’s hair so he started on his makeup, "I don't remember you being all fidgety like this."</p><p>Baekhyun was quiet for a moment before answering, with shy yet sweet tone, "Because it's <em>Chanyeol.</em>"</p><p>Jongdae didn't reply immediately, instead he just stared at his friend’s expression that held nothing but fondness as he thought about the man that was going to pick him up for their date in – Jongdae check’s his watch – less than thirty minutes.</p><p>“Well,” Jongdae starts slowly as starts to color the doctor’s eyelids prettily, “Think of this Chanyeol person like he’s like all your other dates, Baek, no need to be so nervous.”</p><p>"But he’s not <em>just</em> any other date! This date is important to me, Dae." Baekhyun said whined, eyes moist, lips trembling, "It's a date with Chanyeol.” He says again as if it’s enough of an explanation, as if Jongdae should understand, “It’s <em>Chanyeollie.</em>”</p><p>"What did you call him?" Jongdae asked immediately but his obvious shock was ignored by Baekhyun. "I had another dream."</p><p>"What of this dream?"</p><p>"I had seemed young and was pulling someone to dance..." Jongdae gave him a soft, encouraging looking to go on. "When we got into the dance floor, I saw Chanyeol’s face in my dreams again... and kept calling him Chanyeollie... but..."</p><p>"But?" Jongdae was really curios now.</p><p>"It's been at the back of my mind, every time I have these dreams, it didn't matter what age I was... <em>but </em>Chanyeol <em>always </em>looked the same, Dae.” Baekhyun looks up to him confused and a little bothered, “It’s almost as if he doesn’t age, like his beauty was forever set on stone as it is."</p><p>Jongdae could only hum, unable to form a reply. "What are these dreams, Jongdae?" Baekhyun wondered, lips forming in a small frown.</p><p>"Maybe those are your memories of a past life, Baekhyunnie." Jongdae said in passing but didn’t elaborate and continued to finish his makeup in silence.</p><p><em>Past life? Memories? Did he know Chanyeol in a past life?</em> Baekhyun could only wonder as he sat there, waiting for his best friend to pick his clothes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Date Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER TWELVE</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol parked his car in front of the address Baekhyun had texted him. He checked his watch and saw it was a minute before seven. Chanyeol’s not late is he? Nor is he too early, right? He huffed out a breath before mentally hyping himself up and went out of the car.</p><p>He took the bouquet of flowers that he personally chose for Baekhyun from the front seat. Peonies, buttercups and daisies. All which served as a reminder in a way or another of Baekhyun for Chanyeol. It made him smile, remembering how Baekhyun loved peonies in his past life.</p><p>He had a spring to his steps as he took his phone from his pocket, a huge and happy smile splayed on his lips, giddy to try the nickname Baekhyun allowed him to use.</p><p>
  <em>Hi Baek, I’m here :)</em>
</p><p>Chanyeol stood, waiting after sending the text.</p><p>A moment later, his phone buzzed.</p><p>
  <em>Hey, Yeol. I’m going out of the house now.</em>
</p><p>Okay, Chanyeol would be lying if his brain didn't thought of a different, more sexual kind of coming with that text, but hey! It’s been <em>centuries</em> since he had any. But he still mentally slapped and chastised himself immediately for even thinking of such immodest thoughts about Baekhyun.</p><p>He rocked his weight alternately on the balls of his feet to his toes as he waited, one hand holding the bouquet while the other was inside his pocket, completely hiding the fact he was almost shaking with nerves and jittery excitement.</p><p>When he heard his name being called, he immediately turned towards its direction, and his breathing almost stopped. Because the man walking up to Chanyeol was nothing but a walking piece of art, his droopy eyes lined with black kohl, lids colored in artful, glittery nude smudges, lips a delicate pink and cheeks a soft blush. He was wearing simple dark blue jeans and a white button up with the sleeves casually yet stylistically rolled to his forearms, the first two buttons undone and Chanyeol couldn't help eye the milky collarbone peeking through.</p><p>The smaller male looked up towards Chanyeol, a pretty blush tinting his cheeks and a sweet, bashful smile on his lips. Chanyeol almost jumped on him, to be honest but thank goodness for his self-control. Instead, he gave Baekhyun a wide, sincere smile.</p><p>"<em>Wow</em> Baek..." Chanyeol breathed, genuinely speechless at such beauty in front of him, "You look really, <em>really</em> beautiful." Baekhyun’s smile widened, taking a more confident grin as his cheeks flamed.</p><p> “Oh!” The pureblood gasped just realizing he was holding a bouquet for the other, “For you.”</p><p>Baekhyun accepted the flowers graciously, sniffing at them with a smile before hugging it gently against his chest, he thanked the taller sweetly.</p><p>But for the vampire, no flower was more beautiful than the beauty he was gazing at.</p><p>"So let's go? Are you ready for this dinner date?" Chanyeol asked as he opened the car door for Baekhyun to get inside.</p><p>He immediately ran around to get inside the driver's seat, buckling himself. He heard Baekhyun giggle, "Oh? And here I thought this was just a thank you dinner?"</p><p>Chanyeol laughed heartily, starting the engine. "Oh no, you still owe me that."</p><p>He started to drive and smirked, "You still have to buy me a thank you dinner but what we're gonna be having <em>tonight</em> is a dinner date." Chanyeol says casually before looking over at Baekhyun with faux surprise, "Oh, I’m sorry weren't you informed? But then again it's too late to back out now." The taller teased with a quick wink towards Baekhyun’s direction, making the latter laugh.</p><p>All this winking is making Baekhyun all flustered and it didn’t help his sensitive heart from beating wildly, and their date hadn’t even started yet. His whole being is simply screaming for him to be close to Chanyeol, and the human couldn’t understand why, but he doesn’t question it however.</p><p>The two of them remained in comfortable silence as they drove, sharing smiles and sneaking glances towards the other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Rogue Warlock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER THIRTEEN</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sehun had been playing on his phone as a message popped on his notifications.</p><p>
  <em>Sehun, please go to this address I have attached.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Immediately, son.</em>
</p><p>Okay, what the hell? Wasn’t his dad supposed to be on a date to woo his Papa just about now?</p><p>Confused, he immediately typed a text asking his dad what the heck is going on.</p><p>
  <em>This is Baek’s address, please go there. I smelled the presence of a Sorcerer.</em>
</p><p>What, a sorcerer? Why are those questionable mortals lurking around his papa's home?</p><p>
  <em>I need you to personally check the premises. Now, Sehun.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please, Son.</em>
</p><p>The young half-blood didn’t need to be told twice about it, <em>this</em> was his Papa’s safety after all. And so with that, he stood from his position, took his jacket and went.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun parked the car that he recently bought in front of the address his Dad had texted him. Being around for three hundred years had taught him where to put his money right, and that had accumulated well through the years. So buying a new Audi for himself was nothing new. His problem now however, was that his car might be seen as suspicious, something too flashy in a simple looking neighborhood might cause people to look over.</p><p>"Huh," he said, tapping the steering wheel, "I did not think this through, I believe?"</p><p>Even though his car was the color of pitch black and heavily tinted, the neighborhood seemed to have very little residents around and having an expensive car parked here would seem strange.</p><p>
  <em>Well, it’s not like he has any choice now.</em>
</p><p>Sehun could still smell his parents scent in the entrance with a mix of arousal (the young vampire didn’t want to imagine his own father being turned on by the mere sight of his other father) and of sweet vanilla and strawberries. He immediately followed his Papa's scent, tracing towards the inside of the place.</p><p>Baekhyun’s scent was strong in the living space especially towards the door that must lead to his bed room, but there was another scent that lingered, something his dad must've caught as well, prompting him to ask his son to check it immediately. Sehun raised his head and sniffed, walking along the hallway that lead to the second floor.</p><p>"Looking for someone?" Sehun immediately whirled and was faced by an unexpected yet <em>very</em> familiar sight.</p><p>"Who- What?" the half vampire stuttered, "What you doing here?!" the aristocrat demanded once he had a hold of his bearing, but the person only raised his brow and chuckled humorlessly, clearly unafraid and unintimidated, "Shouldn't I be asking you that? Why are <em>you</em> here?"</p><p>"I didn't even smell your presence," Sehun comments instead, and directly ignoring the question. The other rolled his eyes and smirked, "Did you forget? I am a master at cloaking one's scent, especially my own."</p><p><em>Like I would forget anything about you.</em> Sehun thinks irritably to himself.</p><p>But Sehun wasn't in the mood for catching up right now for he had more pressing matters in his hands. He wanted to know who was the sorcerer that is apparently been living with his Papa.</p><p>"Tell me the truth, why are you <em>here</em>?" Sehun asked in calm but deadly tone, "What are your motives in being in this house, huh?"</p><p>But he was only met with silence.</p><p>Sehun’s eyes started glow a light shade of red, voice having a low echo as he seeped his authority into his words. "<em>Answer me</em>," Sehun stared at those intimately familiar brown orbs, “<em>Kim Junmyeon</em>.”</p><p>"Oh? We’re back to full name basis, are we?" Junmyeon smirked in such a sexy way that Sehun would be lying if he said that he wasn't affected at all. Kim Junmyeon always had that effect on him ever since they've met centuries ago. The devilish warlock was nothing but a master of seduction and lies.</p><p>But what had Sehun gripping at the edge of his control was why the rogue warlock here? At his papa's house that housed a <em>sorcerer.</em> A sorcerer he and his dad didn't know about.</p><p>Taking in the younger's obvious shock and confusion, Junmyeon decided to speak.</p><p>"Kyungsoo sent me here to fetch you." Junmyeon said in a whisper. The name of his father’s closest friend and someone the young vampire looked up to since he was a child had Sehun snapping his head instantly in alert attention.</p><p>"Uncle Kyungsoo? Why would uncle send <em>you </em>of all people?" Sehun said haughtily and Junmyeon raised a brow but decided to ignore the tone. “You who practically broke <em>every</em> rule the Assembly of Warlocks had created?”</p><p>"Lord Kyungsoo asked me to take you to him," Junmyeon said in a calm and relaxed manner, which was so foreign to Sehun, who the man to short tempered and borderline aggressive, "Come, let's go."</p><p>"And what if this was another trick of yours?" The vampire spat at the warlock, Junmyeon only rolled his eyes but didn't respond. Of course Sehun would say that, given what he had done to the other, of what his decisions had caused.</p><p>"I am not lying, Park Sehun." The warlock said through gritted teeth while Sehun snorted, remaining defensive, "Could've fooled me there, <em>warlock</em>."</p><p>Junmyeon let out an annoyed sound, he was starting to get exasperated. But mostly... he was <em>guilty</em>. Sehun had every right to be cold and mean towards him, and he was low-key shoving his wrongdoings from their past in his face. Doesn’t mean the warlock wasn’t <em>hurt</em> by it.</p><p>"Here then," Junmyeon said, his tone of irritation masking his hurt, he practically shoved his wrist in front of the aristocrat, "<em>Bite me</em>, taste my blood and see that I do not lie."</p><p>Sehun studied the shorter but older male. He looked determined and annoyed, but he had known the other well enough that he could see the underlying hurt in his eyes, hidden beneath the mask of faux arrogance.</p><p>The vampire remained stoic as he took a reluctant step back. "Fine, I’ll go with you," Sehun said after a beat, "But I need to find out who is the sorcerer that's staying here first."</p><p>Junmyeon shook his head, hands in his pocket. "No need for that. Lord Kyungsoo said he will tell you everything you need to know." Sehun looked at the man in front of him, slowly realizing the reason for Junmyeon’s presence.</p><p>"So uncle knows about this sorcerer, doesn't he?" his eyes twitched, his gut turning as the hair at the back of his nape stood at the realization, "<em>And</em> he knows about papa, as well, doesn’t he?"</p><p>Complete silence.</p><p>"<em>He has always known</em>," was the soft but firm reply of the older male. And just like a flash of light, Junmyeon was suddenly in front of him. The last thing Sehun saw was Junmyeon’s apologetic face before his hand covered his eyes and sent him to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. You're so Beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER FOURTEEN</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun held the bouquet and smelled the flowers, smiling appreciatively. "Thank you," he said once more as he turned to beam at the taller who glanced at him in question. Baekhyun slightly held the bouquet higher, indicating at it, "For this. I love it."</p><p>Chanyeol grinned at that, proud to have made Baekhyun happy. "I’m glad you like them, then."</p><p>"Oh! I absolutely adore them!" Baekhyun gushed with pink cheeks, the pureblood knew the human was weak for pretty flowers, "You have no idea but I just simply love peonies!”</p><p>Chanyeol smiled and nodded as he held his tongue.</p><p><em>Of course I know</em>, Chanyeol thought sadly to himself, <em>I know you love peonies, you hate cucumber and would fall asleep while making such adorable sounds.</em></p><p><em>I know everything about you</em>, is what the immortal badly wanted to say but didn’t, opting to reach out and hold Baekhyun’s hand, making the smaller blush but didn’t make a move to do anything. Comfortable silence reigned in the car as they drove, with a few stolen glances and hidden smiles in between.</p><p>Chanyeol parked his car in front of the restaurant he had reserved for their dinner. He got out and went around the car to open Baekhyun’s door for him. The smaller was surprised at the action but had seemed to appreciate it, if the blush on his neck that ran up to his cheeks weren't telling enough.</p><p>Chanyeol held his hand again to guide him towards the place, which the smaller shyly squeezed with his delicate and pretty fingers, smiling at the taller prettily. They were immediately led towards a private booth, sitting comfortably in front of each other. After Chanyeol ordered their meals, having asked Baekhyun’s choices, of course, before ordering, the two of them freely flowed from one conversation to another.</p><p>Chanyeol was learning many new things about the smaller through their conversations, while Baekhyun was having a strong feeling of <em>deja vu</em> with every story Chanyeol had shared - especially the ones that involved his late husband and son. The human mentally shook himself and the strange feeling clawing in his gut, he wanted to enjoy his date with Chanyeol, to simply bask in the warmth that his presence would seem to give Baekhyun. So when their meals were served, they continued to talk and share stories, while the entire time Baekhyun had pushed the voices that nagged him of the familiarity he felt with Chanyeol from his mind and completely ignored them all throughout dinner.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol brought Baekhyun to the amusement park after their dinner date.</p><p>And to say that Baekhyun was excited was a complete understatement. Baekhyun had instantly pulled Chanyeol to various rides the moment they stepped inside the park, he lead him different food stalls, asked to play games and pouted like a kicked puppy at Chanyeol every time he had lost.</p><p>Chanyeol felt so happy, <em>so enchanted </em>every time he laid eyes on Baekhyun having fun and clearly enjoying his time. The vampire internally wished that time would stand still for them at this moment, wanting to capture Baekhyun as he is now: so carefree and simply <em>happy</em>. But then again, that was wishful thinking on his part.</p><p>His reverie was cut short when Baekhyun pulled him with their intertwined fingers while the taller stared dumbly at their hands, his heart picking up speed at the sight. "Chanyeol, let's go on that ride!"</p><p>Chanyeol tilts his head to the side, as he automatically said: "But aren't you afraid of heights?" before he could even stop himself and process his words.</p><p><em>I sound like a stalker, </em>he internally cringed.</p><p>Baekhyun was obviously surprised and couldn't stop the small accusation in his voice, "How'd you know that?"</p><p>Chanyeol quickly thought of an answer, desperately trying not to sound like some creepy stalker. "I-- um, well..." Baekhyun waits for his answer with narrowed, calculating eyes, "Well," started Chanyeol, scratching his cheeks, "You looked really uncomfortable during the whole plain ride, so I <em>assumed</em>..."</p><p>A soft 'oh' came from Baekhyun, obviously believing what Chanyeol had said. His narrowed quickly changed into a flustered expression, "That is true that I’m not a fan of plane rides." He says sheepishly, looking almost apologetic towards the taller.</p><p>Chanyeol shrugged it off with a charming smile before leading Baekhyun towards the merry go around to the latter's absolute delight.</p><p>Chanyeol had bought some drinks and popcorn for Baekhyun as the younger waited for him on nearby bench, apparently exhausted from all the rides and games they had tried.</p><p>As Chanyeol carefully walked towards the smaller, who was sitting on once of the benches, staring at the star lit sky with a small smile on his lips, Chanyeol couldn't help but stand there for a moment to simply observe and appreciate just how <em>beautiful</em> Baekhyun is. Chanyeol could feel his old, dead heart beating at the sight of his lover.</p><p>Baekhyun looked over his shoulder when he sensed someone was looking at him, and when their eyes met, a smile slowly formed on their faces. They shared an almost intimate moment as Chanyeol stood there in front of the human, eyes never leaving Baekhyun’s for a second.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful, Baek.” The taller breathed out, as if the pained if he were to keep the words to himself.</p><p>Baekhyun smiled widely, heart thrumming against his chest, “Thank you, <em>Chanyeollie.</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER FIFTEEN</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol stood in front of the smaller's door as Baekhyun bid him farewell. "Thank you for today, chanyeol," Baekhyun said sincerely, a blush creeping on his cheeks, "I really enjoyed your company."</p><p>Chanyeol gave him a cheeky smile, "Enjoyed it enough to join me for lunch tomorrow, then?"</p><p>Baekhyun laughed at that before shaking his head in disbelief. Boy, was this guy a smooth talker, huh? But Baekhyun didn't bother to stop himself from grinning and nodding his head. "Lunch sounds really lovely." he said with a bright smile and Chanyeol beamed in reply.</p><p>"Great! Will you be at home? What time should I pick you up tomorrow?" he inquired lightly.</p><p>“Yes, I’ll be here the whole day and you can pick me up anytime, just give me a text.”</p><p>"Sounds like a plan." The vampire almost purred, and just like <em>that</em>, the air around them suddenly felt so heavy and <em>charged. </em>They felt the weight of their obvious attraction towards each other, one could almost touch it. It was so tangible, so heavy - almost <em>suffocating</em>.</p><p>Chanyeol couldn't stop himself to reach out and cup Baekhyun’s cheek, eyes boring into the other with so much affection and desire. And Baekhyun mirrored them, too, in his eyes, showing the same desperation Chanyeol was projecting. He feels himself wanting Chanyeol, to have himself wrap in the other’s embrace and never leave his warmth.</p><p>As they continued to stare at each other with such longing, Chanyeol slowly leaned in towards Baekhyun, his thumb caressing the soft skin of the smaller’s cheek. Baekhyun could feel the other's breath fanning his face, the ghost of plump lips against his thin ones.</p><p>"Chan<em>- Chanyeol</em>..." it was a broken whisper, answered by a hum then a whisper of: "Can I kiss you, Baek, <em>please</em>?"</p><p>Baekhyun nodded softly, eyes closing as his heart drummed inside his chest. He felt soft, plump lips against his own, molding, kissing, nipping and biting. The kiss wasn't innocent nor was it rough, it was full of passion and a sad kind of longing. But somehow to Baekhyun, it felt<em> familiar</em>.</p><p>His hands automatically perched themselves on Chanyeol’s broad shoulders as the taller held both sides of his hips, pulling him even closer to himself, not letting any space in between them. However before anything could escalate and his control could slip, Chanyeol pulled away hesitantly.</p><p>"That was..." Baekhyun whispered, he was breathing raggedly, trying to catch his breathe. Chanyeol smiled at him fondly as he brushed Baekhyun’s fringes away from his eyes, "I know."</p><p>"Then why'd you stop?" Baekhyun whined cutely, and Chanyeol couldn't stop the chuckle coming from him because of a pouty Baekhyun.</p><p>"I had to," he said sincerely, pressing his forehead against the doctor’s, "Because if I don’t, I might just simply <em>ravish</em> you tonight."</p><p>"And why don't you?" Baekhyun challenged, making Chanyeol raise both his brows, taken aback at the smaller's bravery before laughing boisterously.</p><p>"I’m keeping myself in check as it is," he said, taking Baekhyun’s hands in his, kissing his knuckles, "I’m <em>really</em> trying to be a gentleman here, yet you're testing my self-control, darling."</p><p>Baekhyun giggled at both the endearment at the grouchy tone Chanyeol was using, and decided to leave things be already.</p><p>"Alright, then I’ll see you for our lunch date?" Chanyeol smiled and leaned in to leave a chaste peck on his lips.</p><p>"Yes, I’ll come around before noon time to pick you up, is that alright?" Baekhyun nodded before sliding in his keys to unlock the door. "Alright then, good night, Chanyeol."</p><p>"Good night, Baekhyun," he said, smiling at the smaller who had already opened his door, "I’ll text you when I get home."</p><p>"Alright, please drive safely."</p><p>"Absolutely, I will," he nodded, looking at Baekhyun with a fond smile, "Now get inside before I pull you out here again to truly really ravish you."</p><p>Baekhyun laughed loudly before finally going inside with a wave. Chanyeol smiled to himself as he started walking on his towards his car when he heard something crash from inside Baekhyun’s house. His senses were immediately heightened at that, concentrating on the sounds from Baekhyun’s door, and his heart almost dropped in fear and anger when he heard Baekhyun scream in fear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Flames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER SIXTEEN</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol didn't bother knocking or asking if Baekhyun was alright, not when he smelled <em>blood</em> and a presence of another vampire. He just went ahead and broke the door open to let himself inside the house. He didn't think and just let his instincts free at the sound of Baekhyun’s terrified whimpers.</p><p>Chanyeol ran towards the direction where he could hear Baekhyun and found himself stopping by the living room, and the image in front of him had his blood running cold, his eyes turning bright red in pure, enraged bloodlust.</p><p>A vampire, L-class and obviously rogue from the looks of him, visibly hungry and blood driven. The crash he had heard apparently came from the sliding glass doors that was now broken and multiple glass shards waere splayed all around the room.</p><p>The vampire was holding Baekhyun up against a wall, a hand encircling the smaller’s throat causing the human struggled to breathe and writhe trying to get away. There was a long and deep cut on his chest shaped like a claw, dirtying his clothes and spilling blood on the floor.</p><p>The pureblood’s eyes burned with so much anger, and without warning, Chanyeol moved instantly. He easily grabbed the vampire by the back of his neck in a rough manner, forcing him to let go and harshly drop Baekhyun on his wooden floors.</p><p><em>How dare you, </em>the ancient vampire seethed, wrath palpable in the air around him, <em>How dare you even attempt on harming what is mine.</em></p><p>Chanyeol raised him by the neck, nails digging on skin and drawing blood. He bared his fangs, releasing his aura and bloodlust, eyes a bright, deep blood red.</p><p><em>How dare you to try and taste his blood, </em>the vampire was struggling, realizing who, or rather <em>what</em>, Chanyeol is and what it meant. Despite his hunger and desperation to feed, his survival instincts kicking in, fear consuming him as he realized he had angered an ancient pureblood.</p><p>"M-My L-Lord," he literally choked out the words, struggling to breath, eyes wide and begging, "I-I did not k-know... the h-human was under y-your protection! Fo-Forgive m-me!"</p><p>"You should have thought better, then!" Chanyeol hissed, hands suddenly heating. The rogue vampire screamed as he felt the fire burning the skin of his neck and slowly, painfully moving towards the rest of his body.</p><p><em>The purebloods are the progenitor of all vampires, they are the most powerful for only they are the only ones that can possess abilities,</em> the old saying rang against the vampire’s ears as he screeched in pain, <em>never anger a pureblood if you value your existence.</em></p><p>But how was the rogue vampire supposed to have known?</p><p><em>There is one, one of the most powerful and oldest amongst them,</em> how was he supposed to know? He thought as his body and soul were slowly and very painfully was being disintegrated by the pureblood's flames, <em>one of them who can conjure fire at will, his flames burning even a vampire’s skin.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After burning the vampire Chanyeol quickly turned towards Baekhyun’s limp body. The anger returning in full force as he realized how bad were Baekhyun’s wounds. The gnashed was bleeding terribly and was cut so deep the skin flapped slightly.</p><p>Chanyeol immediately bit his wrist and sucked on his blood before kissing the smaller and transferring the red liquid from his mouth to the other, praying that his blood's healing capabilities would work on the human. Chanyeol knew of their blood’s power and healing capabilities, that's why the council is so adamant on keeping their blood pure, as they exploit as many purebloods as they can.</p><p>Chanyeol was never one to bend to the Council and their obvious selfish wants, but he did hear from other purebloods - who had freely given their blood to the council in exchange for little <em>freedom </em>from their laws – that they allowed other lower ranked vampires or even some humans to drink their blood to share their powers and capabilities, even just for a moment.</p><p>After transferring every drop of blood from his mouth, Chanyeol wipes the red stains on the smaller's lips and chin as he studies his wounds. For few moments nothing happened, until suddenly the cuts slowly healed themselves, closing in on its own skin before it became a scar and then - <em>nothing</em>.</p><p>Like there was never a wound to begin with. Chanyeol stared at the flawlessly milky skin in fascination and was taken by surprise when Baekhyun suddenly lurched and coughed as tried to sit up.</p><p>"Easy there," said Chanyeol as he helped him to sit down properly on the floor.</p><p>"What happened?" Baekhyun’s voice was hoarse as he scanned his apartment, eyes wide in fear and question.</p><p>"Chanyeol, what the hell???" he panicked, eyeing the blood on the floor and the broken shards of glass near him. The vampire kept mum.</p><p>"What happened here? What--!!!" Baekhyun stopped midsentence as his eyes were met by blood red ones. Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol, stared at the fangs. He exuded an aura so heavy and murderous Baekhyun couldn't himself squeak in fear.</p><p>"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun whispered, half afraid yet also half fascinated, while the other had forgotten what he looked like in front of Baekhyun, his relief at Baekhyun’s safety momentarily making him overlook to hide his fangs and change his eyes, not until Baekhyun all but whispered, shaking in a mix of fear, wonder and anxiousness. “Chanyeol, what <em>are</em> you?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Sorcerer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER SEVENTEEN</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun didn't move away from Chanyeol nor flinched at Chanyeol’s touch when he tried to soothe the human. The vampire’s touch was something that made Baekhyun’s chest felt warm and fluttery, but Baekhyun still had that fearful look in his eyes that made Chanyeol gulp.</p><p>"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol trails, unsure of what he was supposed to say to Baekhyun, the smaller was still looking at him expectantly with a bit of confusion and fear, waiting for an answer while looking like a muddled puppy.</p><p>But to Chanyeol’s surprise, the fear in his eyes was slowly diminishing - and the vampire could only hope that it was because it was <em>him</em> and not just any other random person. That somehow, somewhere deep inside Baekhyun - Chanyeol prayed that the undying trust Baekhyun held for him in his past life would still like be there.</p><p>And just when Chanyeol was about to open his mouth to speak, Baekhyun’s eyes suddenly glazed into blankness before the human suddenly fell into his arms as he lost consciousness.</p><p>"Baekhyun!?" Chanyeol tapped his cheek lightly, trying to wake him up, checking the rest of his body for any other injury that might have caused his unconsciousness while slightly panicking at the sudden loss of awareness of the smaller.</p><p>A voice abruptly came from Chanyeol’s back.</p><p>“<em>Lord Park</em>," Chanyeol looked over his back as he collected Baekhyun into his arms in a protective manner, carrying him with utmost care, as he eyed the man that seemed as tall as Baekhyun with dark hair and sharp features.</p><p>Chanyeol scented the air around the mysterious man before he hissed lightly.</p><p>”<em>Sorcerer,</em>” the man unexpectedly flinched at the vampire's tone, and how his eyes suddenly turned into bright, blood red orbs. His aura was murderous, but it held a protective albeit a bit of possessiveness in it.</p><p>"My lord," the man slowly and carefully took a step towards their direction, hands raised showing he was no threat, but the vampire didn't move an inch as he glared at him harder, but the sorcerer could see how the pureblood gripped Baekhyun more tightly, "My name is Kim Jongdae, and my master gave me the name <em>Chen</em> when I became of age and was able to use my powers. My guardian wishes for your presence, Lord Park."</p><p>When Chanyeol didn't reply and continued to study him the smaller male decided to continue talking. "Byun Baekhyun is my best friend, we grew up in the orphanage together," Chanyeol could hear how the man's voice cracked, could sense the sincerity in his words, "I would never harm him,<em> I swear it.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Hmmm</em>," the vampire hummed as he continued to scrutinize the sorcerer. Chanyeol’s experiences with their lot were never pleasant, it mostly involved of them trying to kill him and take his blood, saying it would help them become stronger. <em>Of course</em> Chanyeol had killed the foolish ones that had attempted to take his blood.</p><p>He killed anyone who tried to ruin the peace he had built during his lifetime. And yet, he knew that the man in front of him bore no ill intentions towards him and Baekhyun, and Baekhyun <em>did</em> mention he had a best friend who he treated like brother whom he met in the orphanage.</p><p>"Who is your master?" Chanyeol decided to ask instead, tilting his head slightly, "And how did you arrive so suddenly?"</p><p>"I placed protective wards around the house just like how my master had taught me in case someone tried to trespass," he explained, "the moment I detected an ominous presence, I came right away from work."</p><p>“Work?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m an accountant.”</p><p>Chanyeol raised a brow in surprise, impressed the sorcerer was able to put up wards around a wide scale area when he knew sorcerers had limited sources of energy unlike warlocks, but he didn’t say anything.</p><p>"And did you do this to Baekhyun?” the vampire said after a while, Jongdae nodded, "It's a sleeping spell. I have done it before on Baekhyun that's why I can put him to sleep without touching him."</p><p>Chanyeol frowned at that information for he didn't like the idea of the sorcerer having such a hold over Baekhyun. Sensing his thoughts, Jongdae immediately waved his hands frantically in front of him, shaking his head in a defensive manner, "No! <em>No</em>! It's not like that!"</p><p>But Chanyeol simply glared at him. "Baekhyun... well, he <em>needed it </em>at that time until it kept recurring and Master said I needed to keep doing it so I had to so I did and now –"</p><p>Jongdae was blabbering now, so Chanyeol raised a hand to stop him. "Stop, you're making no sense, at all, sorcerer."</p><p>"Please, My Lord, call me Jongdae." Chanyeol studied him a bit more before deciding that the human was trustworthy enough for him to let his guard down, <em>but only a little bit</em>, as seeing his concern for Baekhyun was genuine and sincere.</p><p>"Jongdae," Chanyeol called, "Answer me, who your master? And how are you, a <em>sorcerer,</em> are involved with Baekhyun?" Jongdae bit his lip nervously, unsure how to answer the vampire that was currently leering at him. "I do not simply believe you being connected to Baekhyun is a mere coincidence."</p><p>At that, Jongdae nodded. "It was and it wasn't."</p><p>Chanyeol cocked his head to the side, glaring. "Explain sensibly, I have little patience left." Jongdae sighed and gathered his courage to walk towards the vampire and stopping to stand in front of Chanyeol, "My master said he'll explain everything to you, so please come with me."</p><p>"Your master?" Chanyeol snorts, "You’ve been evading my question, little sorcerer. <em>Who</em> is this master of yours?"</p><p>"The original plan was for Junmyeon Hyung to fetch you for you to meet my master-" at the hearing the rogue warlock's name, Chanyeol couldn't help cut Jongdae off.</p><p>"<em>Junmyeon?</em> You’re associated with Junmyeon?" he hissed, disbelieving. The last he saw of the rogue warlock was when he had broken his son's heart. As much as he understood Sehun’s pain, Chanyeol couldn't hate the warlock at all, especially knowing Junmyeon’s reasons that time. But it didn’t settle well for him that this sorcerer was connected to a rogue, “He’s a <em>rogue.</em>”</p><p>“He’s no longer a rogue, Lord.” The sorcerer explained patiently, “He had  been under my master’s protection and has been serving him for the past two hundred years.”</p><p>“<em>What?</em>”</p><p>"I speak the truth," Jongdae answered, "Junmyeon Hyung is also my mentor. Baekhyun knows him, as well because Hyung visits us in the orphanage when master couldn't."</p><p>Chanyeol is growing more curious as he is growing more anxious. "Everything makes no sense to me." The vampire mutters, perplexed.</p><p>He suddenly wondered where Sehun could be since he had told his son to check Baekhyun’s apartment and yet there was no sign of Sehun anywhere.</p><p>"Please, Lord Park, follow me and the master will explain everything." Chanyeol nods, his hold on Baekhyun tighter than ever, afraid that if he would loosen his hold, his love would suddenly vanish. "Alright, lead the way."</p><p>Jongdae bows lightly, his concerned eyes staring at Baekhyun’s small form in the vampire's hold before he stood upright.</p><p>"The master prefers opening a portal to enter his home, Lord Park," Jongdae explains as he starts to close his eyes in concentration. "Your son is already there, Junmyeon Hyung brought him. Master told me."</p><p>Chanyeol instantly became alert at Sehun’s name. What the hell was happening? How were this sorcerer, Junmyeon and Baekhyun related? Chanyeol felt his head hurt for the first time in hundreds of years. But what Jongdae tells him next, made his heart almost drop. "Lord Kyungsoo has been waiting for you, Lord Park."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Repercussions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER EIGHTEEN</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>When Chanyeol walked through the portal Jongdae had created, he immediately assessed his surroundings, eyeing everything he deemed questionable and unreliable. His mind was still reeling at the mention of his best friend from Jongdae’s mouth.</p><p><em>Doh Kyungsoo</em>. His oldest of friend and one of the most ancient and powerful warlocks there are to ever exist. How was Kyungsoo involved with all of these? Involved with Junmyeon, a rogue warlock who barely to never acknowledged the warlocks' codes of ethics, involved with a sorcerer, who apparently is Baekhyun’s closest friend and brother figure, who grew up with Baekhyun while he was trained to be a sorcerer by Junmyeon.</p><p>And most important of all, how is everyone involved with <em>Baekhyun</em>? Chanyeol stayed mum as he clutched Baekhyun’s small frame tighter, following Jongdae inside the vast mansion. The mansion had strong ward and protective spells, Chanyeol realized, as he scanned the area while walking. Such ancient and powerful spells could only be done by old and powerful warlocks - just like his owl-eyed friend.</p><p>Jongdae led him inside a room that looked like a personal parlor. The room was wide with expensive rose pink furniture that matched the thick burgundy curtains that framed a beautiful view of the night sky, filled with stars. A grand fireplace was in the middle of the far wall, illuminating a figure that was lying down on the sofa in front of it. When Chanyeol’s eyes had landed on the sleeping form of his son, Chanyeol quickly moved in front of him by literally a second. Anger and worry clouding his mind, wondering what had happened to his son.</p><p>Chanyeol laid Baekhyun gently on the other sofa, just adjacent to Sehun before turning towards the sorcerer with blood red eyes wanting to demand answers, but to the pureblood's surprise, he wasn't met by a pair of anxious and fearful mortal eyes. No, the eyes that were staring back at him now were <em>dark </em>and<em> old</em>.</p><p>His face was as handsome as it was centuries ago, not a trace of wrinkle or pore as he looked back at his best friend with a look that seemed half apologetic and half determined. "Hello, Yeol." Kyungsoo greets with a slight bow, "It's been a while."</p><p>"<em>Kyungsoo...</em>" he gasped.</p><p>The warlock immediately raised a hand, signaling the pureblood to calm down even before he could react.</p><p>"Why is my son here, Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol asked after a moment of gathering his thoughts, his tone low but lethal. "Sit, Yeol," the warlock merely said, pointing at the sofa across him as he sat, just beside where Baekhyun laid. But seeing as the vampire made no move to comply, Kyungsoo sighed almost exasperatedly. "<em>Sit down</em>, Chanyeol," ordered the warlock, "And I will explain everything to you, right from the beginning."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol could hear the fire crackle amidst the heavy silence that befell the room the moment Kyungsoo let out those words. The pureblood didn't realize he wasn't breathing like a regular human anymore, too caught up in the moment. And for some reason, he felt nervous.</p><p>Kyungsoo stared at him in the eye as he spoke. "Do you remember <em>that</em> day?" the warlock said pointedly at him. Of course, Chanyeol remembers <em>that</em> day his friend is referring to, how can he forget? Even after centuries, he would <em>never </em>forget. Not when that was the day Sehun lost his Papa, when he had lost the love of his life.</p><p>Chanyeol could feel himself returning to the memory, reliving it like it was only yesterday, and the pain of his loss still so unbearable even after all those years that had passed.</p><p>Chanyeol had been on his way on returning home that fateful day and he had been away from his husband and son for a week. The pureblood had left his castle to attend to some personal business, as well as to appear in front of the council and listen to their demands, demands he never obeyed - and that was the cause of all of this.</p><p>The elders had deemed it was for the best that Chanyeol should marry a pureblood, as well - to maintain his line, and not some <em>human</em> princeling that didn’t have any more lands or power. But Chanyeol was never one to bend to the elders and their selfish reasoning. No, Chanyeol knew for a fact they only wanted him to marry another pureblood so that they would have more options in getting a pureblood’s blood.</p><p>And besides, Chanyeol had never felt love for another person romantically before, and that's why the idea of marriage and children was always far from his mind. <em>Not until he had met and fallen in love with Baekhyun,</em> and now, they even have a son. They have Sehun and they were a family.</p><p>So why should have Chanyeol accepted the elders' offer of marrying Lady Seo Joohyun when he barely knew of her existence? He didn't know her much less like her. And he was already married to Baekhyun, so yet again he rejects the mere idea of marrying another just for the sake <em>purity.</em></p><p>But what Chanyeol had not expected, though, was for the Seo family to retaliate. The family wasn't as ancient or as powerful as Park Chanyeol and his clan but they were growing in influence within their society and ranks. Oh how Chanyeol had belittled their capabilities.</p><p>And his complacency had caused him Baekhyun’s life. Baekhyun, who was left alone inside the castle with only their workers and guards to protect him because Chanyeol had taken Sehun with him when he had went away, and how wrong was he to leave his lover and the rest of his people so defenseless.</p><p>Upon hearing Chanyeol had rejected the offer of marriage - <em>again</em> - the Seos were so insulted that they had sent their men to kill Baekhyun. And when he and his son had arrived in their estate, they were greeted by nothing but bloodshed, his human workers, his clan, his family – <em>dead</em>, lying on a pool of their own blood.</p><p>Chanyeol immediately went to their master bedroom, with Sehun trailing behind him. He opened the door with a loud bang and a nervous heart.</p><p>But even as old Park Chanyeol was, <em>nothing </em>could have prepared him for the heartbreak he felt the moment he walked inside the room. There Baekhyun lay on their bed, pale as the white sheets that held his cold and frail body - the blood that oozed from the dagger on his chest, spreading on the bedsheets making a stark contrast, mocking the vampire of his incompetence.</p><p>And Chanyeol himself was seeing red - anger and pain eating him alive.</p><p>"C-chan... yeol..." he heard the weakest of whisper, "Se..h-hun.." Baekhyun was calling out for his son and lover, for the family he wasn't able to see before death had taken him away without realizing they were there beside him, grieving and heartbroken. Chanyeol held him in his arms, calling him to wake and asking permission to turn him, but Baekhyun had already bled far too much, and what's worse was the dagger was laced with wolfsbane, a poison towards many beings like Chanyeol, making it impossible for him to turn his lover and save his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER NINETEEN</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol went on a rampage after he buried Baekhyun in their garden.</p><p>Chanyeol, along with his son and his most trusted comrade, Yifan, had murdered the Elders and Seo family heads. It had been a cold and dark time in their history. After avenging his lover, Chanyeol had decided to <em>sleep</em> - a deep sleep within the confines of his estate.</p><p>Running away from his pain, guilt and misery, he had asked Sehun to sleep with him, but the young aristocrat had taken it upon himself to handle all their family affairs during that time.</p><p>And so Chanyeol slept and would only wake up once in a while after a few decades to be with his son and the survivors of his clan. He had recently awoken, as well. Only five years ago did he wake up from his slumber, asking his son to travel with him on a whim, and so they went and traveled to many places together. And now he has met Baekhyun again - and Chanyeol plans to never repeat the same mistakes.</p><p>He plans to turn him this time.</p><p>"<em>Chanyeol,</em>" Kyungsoo called, voice heavy. The pureblood's head immediately snapped towards his friend as he was taken out of his thoughts.</p><p>"Explain," Chanyeol spoke instead, "Tell me <em>everything</em>." Kyungsoo nodded, almost solemnly before he starts to speak.</p><p>"Just over half a century when you fell into slumber when Baekhyun had died and during the time Sehun started travelling around with Heechul, leaving the affairs of your estate and seat of power to Yifan and Miyoung, some of elders' families had slowly started to reform unbeknownst to us." Kyungsoo started with a voice so melancholic in Chanyeol’s ears.</p><p>"And before we could grasp the situation the Elders - now replaced by their power hungry descendants - had taken control of the vampire community once again." Chanyeol kept mum, guilt crawling slowly in his veins. "The vampires you had sired fled, remaining loyal to you."</p><p>"Why did they flee?" Chanyeol wasn't sure he was ready for the answer, but he braved himself. "The elders were slowly exterminating those loyal to the purebloods, especially those loyal to <em>you. </em>You are the greatest threat to their power, Yeol." Kyungsoo suddenly looked like the ancient warlock that he is, shoulders heavy. “That’s why we had the estate on lockdown and only the most trusted of friends can pass through our lands. Yifan has kept the castle and everyone in it safe even now.”</p><p>Chanyeol nods, he had not returned to his castle in <em>years.</em> He makes a mental note that once the issue with Baekhyun has been settled, he must return there and personally thank his good friend for doing what was supposed to have been his job.</p><p>"While your sires were either running away or being killed, the other purebloods swore allegiance to the new council, too old and tired they seemed to witness a new war amongst your kind again." Chanyeol dipped his head in understanding while biting his lip, trying to keep himself calm.</p><p>"You only had one<em> true</em> lineage, however," Kyungsoo said, looking at Sehun’s peaceful sleeping face with a fond look in his eyes, "That's why the Elders had been so hell bent in tracking him and Heechul while you were still in slumber."</p><p>Chanyeol’s eyes were starting to turn red, hands clenching tightly in anger without him realizing it. "That's why Heechul had looked so tired when he told me he wanted to rest for the next millennia." Chanyeol said mostly to himself, saddened at the thought of giving the responsibility of his son to his friend just because he was heartbroken over the death of his husband.</p><p>"Don't blame yourself," Kyungsoo said, obviously reading where the vampire's thoughts were, "Heechul and the rest of us loves Sehun and Baekhyun, not as much you do but we do. You are our family, too, after all."</p><p>At the mention of Baekhyun’s name, Chanyeol looked towards where the human lay in delicate stillness. Baekhyun was simply breathtaking even while doing nothing. Chanyeol chuckles to himself, he was clearly over in his head for the smaller, no matter what lifetime it is.</p><p>"And how is Baekhyun in <em>this</em> lifetime involved?" Chanyeol asked, brows furrowed in sudden agitation. The last thing he needed was a bunch of power hungry vampires using Baekhyun as leverage against him and thus putting Baekhyun in danger once more. And he can't let that happen.</p><p>"<em>Ah,</em>" Kyungsoo taps his chin, mouth slightly agape as he struggles for words, "That is where things gets a tad tricky."</p><p>Chanyeol’s brows could only furrow deeper. "What are you saying, Kyungsoo?"</p><p>"Do you remember Taeyeon? Or at least familiar with her name?" was Kyungsoo’s sudden answer, instead.</p><p>“She’s a Seo is she not? She was a mere sapling when I had met her from before, Joohyun’s sister, correct?" Chanyeol recalled and Kyungsoo nods. "Well, she was married off to a different pureblood, one who was in allegiance with the Elders even though it was against her will."</p><p>Chanyeol kept mum at the information, wanting to know more of what happened when he was gone.</p><p>"She was friends with Miyoung, though their friendship was in secret since we stayed hidden away from the Elders." Kyungsoo stood in front of the fire place, the flames giving him a forlorn look about him. "A few centuries later, Taeyeon had gotten pregnant and the Elders were pleased, of course. They would have another young pureblood for them to tamper with and exploit for their own selfish desires." Kyungsoo shook his head, scowling in disgust. "That’s why Taeyeon had run away when she had given birth to her child."</p><p>"She did <em>what</em>!?"</p><p>"She ran away and had asked for help from Miyoung, she gave the child to us and returned to her family afterwards once we had made sure her child was safe." Kyungsoo bit his lip, too deep in his thoughts, "We never heard from her again. Three years later we found out she was dead, killed by the Elders and by the family who claimed to have loved her."</p><p>"Just when I thought the council and my kind couldn't get any worse," Chanyeol sighed, "And the child, what happened to the child?"</p><p>"We hid the child while raising him, Miyoung, Yifan and I stood in for Taeyeon as much as we could." Kyungsoo said head turning towards where Sehun and Baekhyun lay in peaceful sleep.</p><p>"He was a sweet child. Smart and very amicable to everyone, but as he grew older, we had noticed something strange about him."</p><p>"Something strange?"</p><p>"Yes, something was entirely different with him," Kyungsoo nods, "He kept having these recurring dreams of a past life-"</p><p>"The scent of his blood kept changing as he grew older, until one day he had called Miyoung and me by our real names."</p><p>"What do you mean, 'your real names'?"</p><p>"We had to hide our identities from him, wanting to keep him safe in case he meets strangers," Kyungsoo explains, "but one day he called me and Miyoung by our real names and started talking about us like we were old friends, and it so happens...<em>we are</em>."</p><p>"Kyungsoo, I don't follow...."</p><p>"Chanyeol, the child could remember the traces of memory from his past life," the warlock said, looking grim as he looked Chanyeol in the eyes, "When we realized who he was, Miyoung and I could only come to a single conclusion to keep him safe: turn him into a human to hide not only his pureblood status from the Elders but also<em> who </em>he actually is."</p><p>"And what does that child have to with Baekhyun?" Chanyeol questions, tilting his head slightly in wonder, "Is he related to him, then? Is Baekhyun in danger because of his relation to that child?"</p><p>"No, Chanyeol..." Kyungsoo shook his head warily, "Baekhyun <em>is </em>that child."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello ~ I apologize for the late update, really had been busy with work for a while :( I hope you guys understand, anyways I the succeeding chapters after this will not be found from the original twitfic and I am still sorting the story out so please do bear with me until the next update. Thank you and please enjoy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER TWENTY</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean...?" Chanyeol asked slowly, his face showed how perplexed and in disbelief he is at what he had heard. The warlock could only sigh.</p><p>"Baekhyun is a <em>Seo</em>, a pureblood," Kyungsoo said, "Like you."</p><p>Chanyeol stared wide-eyed at his friend, trying to absorb his words and what they meant and everything that came with them.</p><p><em>His Baekhyun was reborn as a pureblood?</em> Chanyeol thought to himself, <em>what kind of twisted irony is this?</em></p><p>"Then, he is <em>technically</em> a child of the same family that had caused his death centuries ago?” Chanyeol wonders mostly to himself.</p><p>"He is, and thus he is highly sought after." Kyungsoo sat beside him this time, catching the pureblood’s eye, "Taeyeon and a few of their kin were the few ones left of the Seos after you've murdered them, but Baekhyun had been the <em>only</em> pureblood offspring of among the survivors."</p><p>Chanyeol stiffened at that, at what it had meant.</p><p>"And that is the reason why you suppressed his instincts? His memories?" Chanyeol suddenly felt hot anger run through his veins, "His entire being <em>taken </em>from him! Why? Why not tell me!?"</p><p>"We didn't know how to..." another voice, soft and melancholic, spoke through the shadows suddenly, and Chanyeol’s eyes widened but he was not surprised. "<em>Miyoung</em>."</p><p>Miyoung gave him a sheepish apologetic smile before she bowed slightly in respect, for Chanyeol was still after all the head of their clan. She gracefully sat in front of Chanyeol, looking at him straight in the eyes.</p><p>"When I lost my dearest Taeyeon and was suddenly given the responsibility of a child, my world had shifted entirely." she said, voice almost whimsical in her sadness. "And when we found out it was <em>Baekhyun,</em> we were overjoyed and yet it only gave us more reason to protect him."</p><p>Chanyeol could see how torn and broken his cousin had become in that centuries he had barely contacted them, a wave of guilt suddenly eating him from the inside, his shortcomings as the head of their family made him look away in shame.</p><p>"We wanted to reach out and tell you, but really," Miyoung huffed almost haughtily, "How do you say something like <em>this</em> over a telegram or a phone call?  How was I to tell you about everything when I or any of our kin could barely reach out to you?"</p><p>Chanyeol nods slightly, guilty but also quite amused at seeing his cousin's natural self-showing. He had truly missed them.</p><p>"I understand, and I truly apologize for just leaving you all like that," Chanyeol bowed his head to show his sincerity. ”Once I make sure Baekhyun and Sehun are safe and that I have dealt with everything with the Elders, I shall return home.”</p><p>"We understand why you left, Yeol," Kyungsoo gripped his shoulder, "We witnessed how a part of you had died when Baekhyun did, and how Sehun was the only one who was giving you a reason to not follow your husband in death." Chanyeol gave a humorless chuckle at the reminder. "We all loved him and Sehun, and we went through immeasurable pain and mourning, so how much more you?"</p><p>"We understand your reasons, Chanyeol. “Miyoung smiled delicately at him, “Not once did we ever blame you for anything.”</p><p>“Thank you, cousin.” Chanyeol returned her smile, albeit his were a little brittle, "And what do you do with Baekhyun to suppress his instincts as a vampire?"</p><p>"I have trained Jongdae when I found out he had the talent of a sorcerer and every five years since then we suppress his instincts together, and we recalibrate his memories every time the spell would start to weaken." The warlock explains, "But in recent years his instincts have becomes stronger to the point we must suppress it every 6 months and when his vampiric abilities would rise, he would fail to control them."</p><p>“<em>Of course, </em>he would,” Chanyeol hums after absorbing everything in cold silence. “He never knew what he truly was so his body didn’t know how to process it.”</p><p>The pureblood lets out a sigh, his brows pulled together as he sat there, deep in thought. Miyoung and Kyungsoo waited patiently for him and for whatever verdict he chooses.</p><p>"You will not suppress his memories any longer." Chanyeol decides, "It is time my husband awakens from his slumber."</p><p>“Chanyeol!” Miyoung stood, eyes wide in shock, “But you said so yourself, his body can’t process once his vampiric side awaken.”</p><p>“That’s right, if we allow Baekhyun’s vampiric side to take over, his body might not handle it.” Kyungsoo adds, a frown marring his lips.</p><p>Chanyeol stood up from where he sat and carefully hovered over the sleeping form of his husband, “That is why I am turning him before I open the seal and allow his <em>real nature</em> to break free.”</p><p>"But if you turn him and open his vampiric side, the council will be able to track him faster!" Miyoung said, worry and urgency in her voice.</p><p>"Then <em>let them,</em>" came the pureblood's answer.</p><p>"W-what?"</p><p>"Let them come, cousin," Chanyeol said lowly, eyes a blazing red, "Let them come to me to <em>die</em>."</p><p>Kyungsoo and Miyoung felt the hairs on their nape and arms stand when they heard Chanyeol’s words. His tone held a menacing promise, eyes boring holes into nothing but at a future where he will most likely unleash the monster inside of him.</p><p>Chanyeol was a patient man, he was kind and understanding towards his friends, his kin, to his lover and son and even to the humans who had previously served them. The ancient pureblood lord was not easily angered, he was gifted with a patience and understanding of a saint. Or maybe he was just bored and indifferent, having lived since the beginning of time, and living in solitude makes one accustomed to the world as their background noise.</p><p>But when Chanyeol had met Baekhyun, emotions of old had stirred inside him. He began to smile more genuinely, to laugh more freely, <em>to live like he was actually living</em>.</p><p>And when the original Council of Elders had taken Baekhyun away from him and their son, Kyungsoo and Miyoung had seen Chanyeol’s true vampiric side once again. There was a reason why many respected Chanyeol, following him in servitude and why most pureblood had taken an interest to mate him or at least asked him to give them a drop of his blood.</p><p>Chanyeol had been one the <em>oldest</em> pureblood vampires, and to have him return to his basic instincts of bloodlust and rage, letting lose his control, he became a monster that everyone had feared. A monster that was hell-bent on punishing those who dared take his beloved husband away from him and force his son to grow up without the love his Papa.</p><p>Kyungsoo could still recall the amount of blood and broken bodies that had lain beneath Chanyeol’s feet when he was done. The warlock had prayed to never witness such bloodshed again. "<em>Chanyeol</em>..." Kyungsoo starts, only to be cut off with a knowing glare.</p><p>“Do you not trust me?” Chanyeol said calmly, he stared at the two beings in front of him, “Kyungsoo, Miyoung, do you not trust me?”</p><p>“Of course we do….” Miyoung said carefully.</p><p>”Then trust me that I won't lose myself again." Chanyeol promised, almost as if he read his friend's mind.</p><p>The vampire stood and walked over to where his son was laying, Chanyeol touched his cheek tenderly with a soft smile on his lips. "Sehunnie, you'll be with your Papa, soon, hmm?" it sounded like a promise.</p><p>Chanyeol walked away from Sehun’s sleeping form with a soft kiss on his son’s forehead, before he collected a still slumbering Baekhyun in his arms, tucking his head under his chin carefully after dropping a kiss to his temple. "May I borrow one of your rooms here, Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol asked over his shoulder.</p><p>"Any room at the west wing is available Chanyeol," Kyungsoo answered as he studied his friend with a squint of his eyes, "What are you planning?"</p><p>"You’re planning on turning him immediately, aren’t you?" Miyoung stated more than questioned the pureblood, she was staring at Chanyeol with tired and defeated eyes, "You will give him your blood before biting him, and the human Baekhyun will turn into a vampire, thus triggering his true vampiric instincts to awaken with killing him."</p><p>Complete silence.</p><p>"That’s your plan, <em>right?</em>" a bated whisper, and Chanyeol only nods once before leaving the room. The two could only look at each other, their roles of protecting Baekhyun was now over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Burning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello everyone! im so sorry for the late updates, life happened and ive been so busy with work and responsibilities in general, but im trying to work on all my on going fics! :)</p><p>anyways, i hope you like this update and please do tell me your thoughts! thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER TWENTY ONE</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun feels his body <em>burning</em>.</p><p>His limbs were heavy, his body felt like they were made of lead. And his veins felt like he was being scorched from the inside by hot burning flames. He felt himself scream and thrash, the pain in his throat was the worst of all. He felt the inside of his neck close, his throat was dry and oh so <em>parched.</em></p><p><em>Thirsty, </em>his mind screamed at him, <em>Drink!</em></p><p><em>Drink what?</em> Baekhyun wanted to cry out in pain and frustration, he could feel the stinging in his eyes brought about by his tears, <em>and I’m so thirsty. Help me, someone help me.</em></p><p>Baekhyun scratched at his throat as the thirst started to become unbearable, he could feel the slight sting on the skin of his throat. His nails must have pricked his skin, but he couldn’t care less at that. He was <em>in pain.</em></p><p>But suddenly, Baekhyun felt a strong grip around his wrist, stopping him from clawing at his neck once more and what felt like a strong arm around his shoulder.</p><p>“<em>Calm down, my love,</em>” a deep voice whispered in his ear, soft and soothing him somewhat, “<em>I will let you drink, little one. Calm down for me, please.</em>”</p><p>Baekhyun felt his body stop thrashing because of the words, but it was still shaking uncontrollably however the promise of a drink was enough to have had him calm down even only slightly.</p><p>And the voice, it was so familiar, so <em>comforting</em>.</p><p>“<em>Let me feed you, little one,</em>” the voice said again, and Baekhyun felt something cold touch his lips, a liquid being transferred inside his mouth.</p><p>
  <em>What is this? What is this smell?</em>
</p><p>He wondered as he gulped, the pain in his throat slowly subsiding.</p><p>
  <em>What is this thick and sweet water?</em>
</p><p>Baekhyun’s mind couldn’t register anything, couldn’t bother answering his questions when the forefront of his thoughts was nothing but the sweet liquid on his tongue, calming the raging thirst in his system.</p><p>He felt someone lick the corner of his mouth and his eyes opened wide, but all he saw was darkness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun was looking through his eyes but they weren’t <em>his</em>.</p><p>He was sitting on a bed with a sleeping baby was clutched in his arms; his vision was directed on the peacefully sleeping bundle in his arms.</p><p>“Look at you, so beautiful, my baby,” Baekhyun heard his voice coo, felt his body engulf the little figure, what seemed like a newborn babe, in a protective embrace, he felt himself kiss the child’s head with soft and gentle kisses.</p><p>Baekhyun was confused, it was like he was looking through someone’s eyes, being inside someone’s body as they moved and talked on their own, but Baekhyun had heard his own voice and he could see his own familiar hands gently tucking the baby in his arms in a more secure and comfortable position.</p><p><em>What was going on?</em> Baekhyun wondered confusedly.</p><p>“Why are you still awake, little one?”</p><p><em>That </em>voice. It was that familiar, gentle voice that had promised to feed him from before. Baekhyun felt himself look up, felt the body he was in smile so much his cheeks were hurting his vision closing in a bit because he was smiling too much.</p><p>“Yeollie,” his voice called and to the human’s shock, he saw Chanyeol walk out from the shadows as he sauntered towards him with a certain predatory elegance.</p><p>The Chanyeol before him now looked the same and yet so different from the one he knows. He <em>looked</em> like the same person Baekhyun had met for he had the same almond eyes, high nose and plump mouth. Everything was the same from his handsome face and crinkled eye smile, to the booming laughter he made when the baby made a gurgling sound.</p><p>And yet he was so <em>different.</em> His eyes didn’t carry any hurt in them unlike he always seemed when he was around Baekhyun. He was smiling and laughing so freely, too, and he had a lack of restrictions in his movements and words, especially in his laughter here, unlike the constant restraints Baekhyun had noticed during their date.</p><p>And Baekhyun was even more confused when Chanyeol leaned in and pecked his mouth. The Baekhyun that Chanyeol was facing had welcomed the kiss with a contented sigh, while the Baekhyun <em>inside</em> was blushing furiously because of shock, he was taken aback by the domesticity and how untroubled he moved around Baekhyun, but what had shocked Baekhyun more was how everything felt so familiar to him, like this was a dream he had lived from before. Like he had lived <em>through </em>this dream before.</p><p>
  <em>But that’s impossible</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Right?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Wake up, my love.” Chanyeol whispered against a sweaty temple, tenderly kissed the head of matted hair. Baekhyun was breathing raggedly, his body was shaking but it was better than the thrashing he had been doing since Chanyeol had pierced his flesh.</p><p>The pureblood rubbed soft circles on his lover’s cheeks as he stared at Baekhyun’s wide brown eyes staring into nothing above Chanyeol’s head, his dark orbs slowly shifting in their color, slowly being tinged by red in his irises, as his memories slowly returned to him piece by piece. The vampire was sure that the smaller male was looking through his past life like it was a record tape played on rewind and then played right back from the beginning only it was sped up.</p><p>Chanyeol knew by the smaller’s expression that he was currently going through all the joy and suffering he had went through all those years ago, and when Baekhyun closed his eyes and his body limped into complete stillness, the pureblood held his breath.</p><p>Baekhyun was going to wake up <em>soon.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. First Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello everyone! here is a short backstory on how sehun and junmyeon had first met, and in the following chapters their backstory might pop out from time to time hehe i do hope you like this chapter! please do tell me your thoughts and thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER TWENTY TWO</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon sat beside where Sehun still lay sleeping, the orange hue on his skin made by the fire gave the half-blood an incandescent glow about him that the warlock could not help himself but touch the smooth, porcelain skin of someone he once called his lover.</p><p>The older male sighed, heart heavy as he cupped Sehun’s cheek tenderly, rubbing soothing circles on his skin as he remembered their time together from before, from the moment they had first lock eyes to the time he had to leave the younger, where he had to break Sehun’s heart.</p><p>When Sehun had been a hundred and twenty years old, Kim Junmyeon was almost twice his age. He was a powerful warlock of great heritage and of greater power, it had been only in their bloodline to be able to control scents and auras around people, may it be others or themselves. It was such a unique and powerful gift that most of Junmyeon’s family ended up giving in to the hubris and greed they believed they were entitled of, thinking so highly of themselves and that one day, they had decided to stop following the code of the warlocks.</p><p>Of course Kyungsoo and the other ancient warlocks could not simply sit idly and ignore their obvious insurgence, for their thirst for power and status to run unrestricted, leading for the whole Kim Clan to be labeled as traitors<em>, rogues</em> and was thus looked down upon by their own kind in the end.</p><p>Junmyeon had spent his whole life running away and trying to survive, his hatred for the Ancient Warlocks ran deep to his core because for him and for how he was raised by his elders, <em>they</em> were the reason why his family were banished, <em>they</em> were the reason why he had lost and why he had to run and hide all of his life.</p><p>But it seemed, fate liked to play her little games with the worn out warlock.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon had been too hungry and tired, his body was on the verge of giving out after running for so long without any sustenance and he was so close to collapsing. And yet he struggled on, he was not going to lose his fight of losing his consciousness, not when he was being tracked down by some warlocks, and he had been too weak and exhausted to use his powers and cloak himself.</p><p>During his run, he had stumbled into a small stable, the horses immediately neighed in protest at the presence of someone they did not recognize, but the warlock ignored them and immediately settled himself inside of the sheds that held no occupants inside. His breathing was ragged and his body was so drained, he was barely hanging on but because of the desperation to not get caught, he fought the fatigue as long as he could.</p><p>But he realized he was slowly losing that battle.</p><p>Junmyeon sat on some hay stacks, listening intently to the sound outside. He wanted to bolt immediately, to leave once he was sure the ones tracking him were gone. He was so intent on listening to the noises outside that he had failed to notice the young handsome man that was already standing in front of him, observing him with keen yet careful eyes.</p><p>“Who are you?” the man asked softly, like the notion of any stranger that could potentially hurt him did not faze him at all. His face was stoic and his voice was uncharacteristically flat for someone who had found an intruder inside his territory. Junmyeon’s first instinct was to snarl and threaten the man to not give him away, but even he knew that he was incapable of overpowering anyone at the moment, even if the person in front of him seemed more like a mere human. He had reached his limit and he couldn’t fight back, and for Junmyeon, whose pride resides in his family name and power, had felt so weak and ashamed for the first time in his life.</p><p>Suddenly the sound of boots walking frantically against the ground echoes near the entrance of the stable and the warlock could hear the sounds of heavy breathing. The handsome man turned towards where the people probably entered, he moved his body in a way that his broad shoulders were almost blocking the trackers’ view of Junmyeon from inside the shed, to the utter surprise of the former.</p><p>“Oh, young lord, we didn’t realize you are here.” Junmyeon could hear one of the men say, making his brows furrow in question.</p><p><em>Young lord?</em> He wondered as he looked at the figure whose back was facing him at the moment. A group of warlock trackers were talking so respectfully towards the boy and Junmyeon was confused at the amount of high opinion and fear they held in their voices. For Junmyeon the boy didn’t look anything special, he had the beauty that could rival a vampire’s but he lack their cold aura that always followed the nightwalkers, he didn’t had an overbearing pheromones like the werewolves nor did have that electric feeling around him that Junmyeon usually felt when he meets another warlock. The only conclusion the warlock could come up with is that he was human, or well, <em>almost</em> human.</p><p>“May I ask what you are doing out here in my property without prior notice, Luhan,” came the soft but apathetic voice, “Do you have any business with Father? He has only woken from his deep slumber a few weeks ago; please do give him time to recuperate.”</p><p>“No, young lord,” Luhan answered, voice strained but not hesitant whatsoever, “We have no business with the Lord Park but we are currently carrying out our jobs.”</p><p>“Please, Lu, we’re beyond formalities.” Junmyeon noticed the slight irritation beneath the apathetic voice, and that had him getting curios.</p><p>“Alright, <em>Sehun,</em>” the lead tracker cleared his throat, “We were tracking a rogue warlock by the name of Kim Junmyeon. He is skilled with masking his presence like a veil but he had seemed to be drained from using his powers, perhaps you have seen him enter your property?”</p><p>At that, Junmyeon waited with bated breath at what was going to happen next, for his life had depended on how the man, <em>Sehun</em>, will answer the other warlocks that was looking for him.</p><p>He saw Sehun’s eyes flicked towards him for a millisecond before he shook his head softly, “No, I have not seen anyone at all, Lu.”</p><p>
  <em>Silence.</em>
</p><p>“Are you certain? He is a dangerous man and –” Luhan says, almost frantic but he was gently cut off by low chuckle.</p><p>“Luhan, <em>please.</em>” Sehun had sounded slightly amused, amused about what Junmyeon had no clue.</p><p>“Alright, then I apologize for barging in on your manor without prior notice, Sehun,” Luhan said, “I will personally ask for your father’s forgivene-”</p><p>“Nonsense, Lu.” Sehun waved his hand, dismissing any further talk of apologies, “There’s no need for that, you know that more than anyone.”</p><p>“I understand, you have my gratitude, young lord Park,” Junmyeon a few footsteps retreating, walking farther away from he was seated but then Luhan stopped by the door, a soft smile on his lips, “We shall take our leave now but I will see you soon. Good day, Park Sehun.”</p><p>When the warlock was sure the trackers were gone, he wanted to get up and leave immediately. But the moment he stood from where he had been hiding, his legs had instantly given out. He fell on his knees, his body screaming for him to drink and rest, just then he saw a pair of boots standing before his eyes.</p><p>“So, you are the rogue, Kim Junmyeon,” Sehun muttered as he kneeled in front of the worn out man, “I have heard many things about you.”</p><p>Junmyeon couldn’t answer, he had been fighting his tiredness for a long time already and he just couldn’t anymore, he was simply <em>too tired.</em> Not to mention the presence of this person who Luhan and the rest seemed to respect so much gave such a calming effect on Junmyeon and he couldn’t understand why. He stared at the brown orbs staring directly at him, his face and eyes giving nothing away as they stared at each other.</p><p>And before the warlock could stop himself, he swallowed his pride.</p><p>“Please,” he had croaked, desperate and just so tired, “Help me.”</p><p>He reached out his hand blindly, eyes slowly darkening and losing their focus because of too much fatigue and hunger coursing through his body. But what he hadn’t expected was for Sehun to grab at his hand and hold on to it tightly.</p><p>“Rest, Kim Junmyeon,” he had whispered against his ear, “You are safe here.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please do share with me your thoughts on my CC, also I made a kofi account! Please help me with my Goal, but of course don't feel pressured nor obligated!</p><p>Thank you so so much! 🥺♥️</p><p>cc ›› https://curiouscat.qa/thebaekhyunpark<br/>kofi ›› https://ko-fi.com/thebaekhyunpark</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>